Changing Their Fate
by Kirstyn.T
Summary: In a moment of weakness, Danny Phantom is murdered by an eager Valerie. But once she finds out the truth about him, she wishes she were the one dead. Along with the truth comes an opportunity, a possibility that she can save Danny... but will she succeed?
1. Death

**Hi guys! Yes, I rewrote it. Yes, it is longer. And yes. I SHALL CONTINUE TO WRITE IT. I will not give it up. And I apologise to those people who actually may have wanted to read my story. But now, I promise, it will be better. It will be finished as soon as possible, and it will NOT BE RUSHED! And oh god how I hope that it will rock. I am so so so sorry... But here it is, without further ado, with the same old description, just slightly changed.**

**DESCRIPTION:**

**When Danny Phantom's defences are down after a shocking moment of heartbreak, Valerie attempts to exterminate the ghost boy for real, and finds that she easily succeeds. But life is not all success for this ghost hunter - upon finding out Danny Phantom was a half ghost, half human hybrid, Valerie finds out that the human half was the boy whom she had a crush on, Danny Fenton. The guilt is tearing her up inside.  
**

**A note in the mail tells her that Danny isn't dead, but soon will be. She keeps this fact to herself and decides to take it upon herself to rescue him. She must go through horrendous changes to save the one that she loves, but she will stop at nothing. But the only question is, will she succeed?**

**READ ON, PEOPLE!  
**

* * *

**Changing Fate **

**Chapter One**

**Death**

* * *

There was only one person at the park, despite the weather. It was sunny without a single fluffy, pale, white cloud to be seen in the sky. Birds were singing in the beautiful green trees and the sun was smiling down on the Earth. This one person seemed to be waiting, though no one knew what it was that he was waiting for. His name was Danny Fenton.

He was sitting upon a bench in the middle of Amity Park's central park, only minutes away from the strange house that he lived in. It was a place that he visited quite a lot. Surprisingly, most of the other locals didn't enjoy visiting this park. He was often alone. While he was waiting, he twiddled his fingers, most obviously bored. He didn't hear the footsteps that were approaching him.

"You… wanted to talk to me?" the owner of the footsteps asked.

Danny looked up and saw that it was Sam Manson, his best friend of five years. She didn't sit down next to him – she seemed to be in a hurry. He could also tell that there was something on her mind, as she looked like she was distracted. It didn't bode well for him, yet he still wished to try.

Sam Manson wasn't looking forward to this conversation. She had a fairly good idea of what it was that Danny wished to talk to her about. She knew that it would be awkward, and he would have difficulty talking to her about the subject. After all, he had stuttered when he had just asked her to meet him in the park.

"Sam," Danny spoke her name quietly. "I didn't hear you come."

He was stalling. She could tell that he was regretting his decision to call her out there, and that he was nervous. All she wanted was for him to hurry up and spit it out. There were other places that she needed to be.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" She demanded impatiently, and slightly cruelly.

Danny winced. "Well, I… uh, I wanted to… well, to umm…"

Sam rolled her eyes before she glanced at her watch. She was going to be late if he didn't hurry up. "You wanted to what?" She wasn't exactly paying attention to the conversation, though. She was thinking of _him_, the one that she had to meet in only a few minutes.

"Sam, it's hard for me to admit this," Danny began, swallowing loudly. "But I know I must get it out…" he glanced around himself nervously. "It's just… Sam, I really… really, really like you… And I mean really like… well… I was just kind of… wondering –"

This is where Sam cut him off. "Danny, I like you too. After all, you're my best friend. But I don't have time for this. I have to be off, or my parents will be angry. Sorry," she didn't mean it though. She knew that she was being heartless, but if she gave him any hope of her liking him more than a friend, she knew that he'd never get over this silly crush that he had on her.

She couldn't bear to look at his heartbroken face, though. She turned and walked coldly away from the park, hoping that she hadn't damaged his heart too badly.

* * *

Danny let out a sigh. He wouldn't cry – he had to keep all of his feelings to himself, bottled up in a little jar beside his heart. He had to be a man about this. So Sam didn't like him in the way he had wanted, what was the big deal? She didn't want to be anything other than friends. Her body language alone conveyed that. Her words just delivered the stinging blow to his miserable heart. Now she would probably start avoiding him, but once again, what was the big deal?

He could feel his eyes filling up with tears but stubbornly refused to allow them to fall free. He would not cry. Instead, he placed his head hopelessly into his hands. His life was taking a turn for the worst. He was under way too much stress, way too much pressure. After all, there were the ghost attacks, his outrageously enormous pile of school work, the issues with Valerie, Vlad's sad attempts to steal his mother and destroy his father, his parents being oblivious of the fact that he was not only his son but also the half ghost known as Danny Phantom, his nosy sister, and now Sam? No one could deal with that much pressure, not even the notorious Danny Phantom.

He needed to take his mind off of his current problems. He needed a vacation – though he knew that was out of the story. After all, it was his sole duty as Danny Phantom to protect Amity Park from ghost attacks. If he wasn't around, who would take over that job? His parents? That was something to laugh about. His father couldn't even catch a ghost if it jumped out in front of him and screamed "Boo!"

A small part of Danny wanted to follow Sam – he knew she was up to something. She was impatient when he had wanted to tell her about his true feelings and he knew that she hadn't gone home. She would've stayed around the park for ages if she was expected at her house – she dreaded going back to that place. But she was doing something that she didn't necessarily want him to know about. That made him even more curious. But it wouldn't be the right thing to do, to follow Sam, would it?

Danny couldn't make up his mind. But he knew that no matter what he planned to do now that he had no reason to live, he would do it as Danny Phantom. He didn't even utter those usual three words that he used to trigger his transformation – he just couldn't bear to speak. If he so much as opened his mouth, he feared that his heart might come tumbling out.

The same old bright blue rings appeared around his waist – though if he had been paying attention, he would've noticed that they were slightly dimmer than usual. They transformed him into the same old half ghost, Danny Phantom, public enemy number one. He stared out at the world through the same bright green eyes. Except now they were broken – the light that had shone in them in the past had now disappeared. His face spoke of his depression. He had lost all of his passion, and soon, he would also lose his soul.

He rose into the air, slowly, hesitating. Did he really want to follow Sam and find out what it was she was being so secretive about? Could his heart deal with the revelation? Would she rip it out and walk all over it once again? But nevertheless, he unwillingly flew in the direction that he had seen her leaving, all hope having disappeared from his body.

He was unaware that not too far from the park, a ghost hunter's alarm had begun to beep shrilly. It was signalling the appearance of a ghostly presence nearby. It was picking up on Danny Phantom's ecto-energy. The ghost hunter smiled, whispered, "Got cha," and pressed a button on the alarm. Soon, her body was covered by a red suit and a hover board had appeared. She climbed on and followed the directions of her GET, otherwise known as her Ghost Energy Tracker. She was silently pursuing her enemy.

* * *

Danny was flying at his top speed. He wasn't sure of the direction that Sam had headed in, the path that she had taken. He had stopped watching after she had left the park behind. His heart had been in too much pain to take in the sight of her happily walking away from him. He knew he had to fly high if he ever wanted to catch sight of her – only from high in the sky was he able to view everything. He knew that she couldn't be too far away from him –he flew faster than she could run. And she had been walking.

With his keen senses and his sharp eyes, he quickly scanned the nearby streets. She wasn't on a main street; of that he was certain. He caught a glimpse of black ducking into a nearby alleyway and his heart beat faintly. The sight of her was slowly reviving him despite the fact that she was the one who had killed his heart in the first place. He flew lower so that he wouldn't lose sight of her, turning himself invisible so as to not alert Sam of his presence.

Valerie was still on his heels, despite the fact that he was invisible. Her GET was extremely advanced technology – it had been given to her by the billionaire known as Vlad Masters. She was curious as to the reason why he was following Sam Manson, but remained behind him. She reasoned that if what he was doing wasn't harming Sam for the moment, she would let him be. But as soon as he laid a finger upon her, she would attack.

Danny Phantom followed the silent Goth girl through many empty streets. She was continuously looking over her shoulder suspiciously, checking to make sure that she wasn't being followed by anyone. Each time she would see no one, but nevertheless she continued to check each time she turned a corner. _Wherever it is that she is going, _Danny thought, _she doesn't want anyone at all to know where it is. Or that she is there._

It was some time before they reached Sam's destination. It was a small forest that neither Danny nor Valerie had known had existed before this exact moment. Danny had a bad feeling in his stomach – he felt as though the small amount of food that he had digested that day was about to come up. Sam could only be going into a secret forest for one reason – to meet with someone.

The two pursuers followed Sam into a clearing in the forest. Valerie gasped quietly – she was lucky that neither Sam nor Danny had heard – as she noticed how beautiful it was. There were wildflowers growing everywhere and a beautiful creek running through the centre of the clearing. At the far end was a small waterfall which was the cause of a small trickling sound. Animals were flittering through the clearing – nothing large, though.

But what drew Danny's attention were not the surroundings. For sitting atop an oak log was a boy he had never seen before. This boy was older than Danny by approximately two years and looked beautiful. His hair was blonde and flowed down to his shoulders and his eyes were bright pools of emerald green. His skin was unusually pale, like marble.

Danny instantly regretted his decision to follow Sam into this clearing. He regretted it when he saw the handsome guy walk over to Sam and regretted it even further when their lips met. Sam responded to the attention positively – she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. Danny could feel his heart tearing in half at the sight of the one he loved with another person. He didn't think his heart could ever recover from such a wound. It was all he could do to repress a sob of pure agony.

By the time Sam and her secret lover had pulled away, Danny and his pursuer were long gone.

* * *

Danny Phantom was crouching on top of an extremely high skyscraper not far off Amity Park. He had sped away from the forest so fast that Valerie had had trouble keeping up with the ghost. She watched as he looked down at the world below him, at the people who appeared as ants. There were cars moving around on the streets below.

He kicked his feet against the edge of the building, his mind still on the one that he loved – Sam. He couldn't get the image of her kissing that strange boy out of his mind, despite the pain that it caused him. He couldn't understand why she would do something so cruel to his heart. He didn't know how they had met or how long this had been going on, which hurt him even further.

"So, you're new past time is spying on people, now? Are you plotting something horrendously evil, ghost boy?" Valerie's voice could be heard by many people that were inside the building, but the one person that couldn't hear it was Danny. He had already sunken into another world. Not even death could awaken him.

"I demand that you turn around and face me, or are you that much of a coward?" Valerie spat. She wasn't surprised when she received no answer from him. "It's going to be mighty easy to kill you. I will forever banish you to the hell of the ghost zone."

He still did not respond. This infuriated the ghost hunter. "You will never return." She hissed.

She lifted up her ecto-gun, charged it up, aimed – and fired straight at Danny Phantom's chest. Of course, he did not attempt to dodge the attack. The pink blast of ecto-energy grew as it got closer to the ghost, eagerly sucking up his ecto-energy. It connected with his body, causing a small explosion. Danny Phantom's limp body was knocked off of the building.

Valerie ran to the edge, eager to see if she had finally achieved her purpose in life – to kill Danny Phantom. The ghost boy's body plummeted towards the ground. She didn't hear it connect, but she saw cars swerve away and heard people scream in horror.

What she didn't see was Danny Phantom's eyes and mouth open. He was being returned to the real world, but it was not because of her attempt to kill him. It was because of a plan that had entered his mind. A plan that would either ruin his life or save it.

Valerie did see Danny Phantom 's body slowly fade away. She shrugged, assuming that this was how ghosts died. She was satisfied with her work. She slowly turned around and left the edge fo the building. She descended the stairs and took the elevator to the bottom floor of the sky scraper. Danny Phantom was dead.

* * *

Sam always carried a PDA around with her, just in case there were any breaking news reports about ghosts. If so, she would contact Danny and he would be on his way whenever he was needed. It beeped whenever a news report featuring a ghost came on. It was while she was in the middle of a conversation with her mysterious guy that it beeped.

He stopped talking and glanced at Sam's pocket, which held the PDA. She gave him an apologetic look and pulled it out hesitantly. Surely she could just ignore it for this time? But the news report was already playing by the time that Sam had pulled it out of her pocket. She saw a picture of Danny Phantom on the screen and turned the volume up as loud as it could possibly go.

"Breaking news!" a News reporter screamed into a microphone. "Recent footage of a ghost hunter in red shooting the one and only public enemy number one, Danny Phantom, off the top of a ten story building has just been discovered! It seems that the ghost's body plummeted to the ground and upon impact, faded away. It had been confirmed by local experts that this is how ghosts die."

A video of Maddie and Jack appeared on the PDA but Sam's world was spinning out so badly that she couldn't bear to listen. Only one sentence that was said by the news reporter reached her ears.

"So, from this day on, I officially declare that Danny Phantom ceases to exist!"

Sam cried out as she felt a dark, impending cloud invade her mind. She fell to the ground in horror, with tears running down her cheeks, as the world around her, like her best friend, ceased to exist. And she knew that it was all her fault.

* * *

**Yay! Danny is dead... I mean. OH NO! DANNY IS DEAD. Haha. Anyway. Was it any good? I hope it was better than the original. And oh I'm so excited about writing it. But i must pay my other stories plenty of attention as well. For those of you who read Vortex of Deception (I know, there's probably maybe... 1 of you?) I will be updating that now. I just have to write the chapter. It shall be up tonight. Though, considering it is 5:45pm here, and probably some random time where everyone else is, it might be considered tomorrow. But ah well. I will get it up soon. Very soon. After all, I don't have steph to ditract me :) I hope you enjoyed.**

**Please. Review, tell me what you think, abuse me if you feel that it's necessary.**

**But don't abuse Valerie :'( It wasn't her fault. Abuse Sam. Die Sam, die!!**

**Haha.**

**Bye!**

**Love from your once again alive, Kirstyn.T and her Dead DANNY :D  
**


	2. Discovery

**Yes, this chapter is shorter. But that's only because not too much happened in this chapter. Okay, so I totally got the biggest break through last night when I fell asleep, and I totally have this whole story planned out and I am so excited. Because yay, I have the story planned out. And I like what's going to happen. It's going to be fun to write! But...**

**Look. I can tell people are reading this story. I have a little record of the hits, and I only just put it up yesterday but there are more hits to this story than to most of my other stories for the whole month. So why are you guys being so SLACK? I'm writing you at least one chapter per day here, and none of you people can even bother to submit a review? I'm so disappointed.**

**Please, I'm begging. Review. Tell me what you think. Tell me if you think the chapters should be longer, or there should be more or less detail, or if I should do more of the peoples emotions, or something else? Tell me how YOU'D like this story to go.**

**I want your opinions here, guys.**

**Review me! Now**

**Here is the chapter. And if I get no reviews... no next chapter for you.  
**

* * *

**Changing Fate**

**Chapter Two**

**Discovery**

Valerie collapsed onto her couch, exhausted. She hadn't expected that the death of Danny Phantom would result in heightened ghost activities. She had expected that all of Amity Park's ghost problems would just magically vanish. But despite the amount of work she had to do – and it was only two hours after she had killed Danny Phantom – she could not say that she regretted her act. Finally she had rid Amity Park of the ghost terror that was Danny Phantom.

She rolled over to face her small television set and pressed the on button. It automatically switched to the news, where Danny Phantoms face could be seen. They were still playing the same news broadcast as they had been when she had first checked the news. She hadn't been named as the killer because no one knew that she was the red-clad hunter. If they did know who she was, she'd be famous. But she didn't want that.

All she wanted was her normal life back. And to get that life back, she'd have to eliminate all the ghosts that were escaping from the Fenton's Ghost Portal. And the simple solution to that problem was to destroy the portal herself. But what was to stop the Fenton's from creating a new portal. She knew that their son, and the boy that she had had a major crush on since she'd gotten to know him, Danny Fenton, would agree with her on this. He was always expressing his opinion on ghosts – he hated them. He was also embarrassed that his parents knew themselves as 'professional ghost hunters' when in reality, they sucked. Well, Jack Fenton sucked at it. Maddie Fenton was a pretty amazing ghost hunter.

"Maybe I could call Danny." She had spotted Danny in the park talking with Sam just before she'd sensed Danny Phantom's presence. It was funny how two people so completely different could share the same name.

But she hesitated when she reached for the phone. She had been within hearing distance of Danny and Sam when she had passed unnoticed. It had seemed like he was confessing his feelings for the Goth girl. Of course, Valerie knew that Danny Fenton harboured feelings for Sam Manson – practically everyone in the entire world knew. But Valerie hoped with a passion that it wasn't anything serious – not like he was in love with her, or anything.

Because what Valerie felt for Danny, well, she would call _that_ love. He was constantly on her mind. She wasn't sure if Sam liked Danny the way that she liked him but she didn't think so. Sam seemed to be playing Danny along, though she had been mysteriously distant for the past month or so. It had given Valerie a chance to swoop in and try to steal Danny's heart. It had seemed to work for a while, but Danny had obviously gone back to Sam.

She hesitated no longer – she needed to talk to Danny about this, to hear his opinion and most of all, to hear his voice. She picked up the phone and dialled the number for his house. Someone picked up on the fifth ring.

"Hello, Fenton Works, this is Maddie Fenton speaking."

Valerie smiled – she liked Danny's mother. She was Valerie's role model. "Hi, Mrs Fenton, this is Valerie, Valerie Gray." She greeted the older ghost hunter. "I was wondering if I may speak to Danny, please?"

"Oh, Valerie, how nice it is to hear your voice. We've had news reporters calling the house every fifteen minutes and it's getting exhausting," Maddie informed her wearily. "But I'm afraid Danny's not home at the moment. Would you like me to leave a message for him?"

"Oh, okay. Umm, can you tell him that Val called, and ask him if it's possible, could he ring me back?" Valerie asked.

"Sure," Maddie replied warmly. "Well, someone else is trying to get through, so I'd better go. It was nice talking to you, Valerie."

"You too, Mrs Fenton."

Valerie put the phone down. So Danny hadn't returned from the park, then. She knew his mobile phone number off by heart but what if she called and Sam answered? What if she called and they were together. What is she was interrupting something? Her stomach flipped over. She didn't like the possibility, but she was curious. She had to know how it had turned out.

But when she dialled the number, it went straight to voicemail. Danny wasn't the sort of person to turn his phone straight to voice mail. Normally, he'd let it ring. He always said that he always wanted to be able to answer his phone in case of an emergency. But he could've turned it onto voicemail because he and Sam were… doing stuff.

"No," Valerie told herself firmly. "I mustn't think like that. I'll just ring Sam's phone and ask if she's seen Danny."

Sam's mobile phone number she didn't know off by heart. But she had it written down near the phone – she had destroyed her mobile a few weeks ago when she had been hunting some pesky ghosts. She hadn't bothered to buy a new one yet, but she was considering it. The only problem was that it could easily be destroyed by ghosts once again and would be a waste of money.

She rang Sam. Thankfully, Sam's mobile actually rang, and didn't skip straight to voice mail. "Hello?"

The voice was male, and definitely did not belong to Danny. "Uh, hi, this is Valerie? Is this Sam Manson's phone?"

"Yes it is, but Sam can't come to the phone right at this moment. Would you like me to give her a message?"

Valerie thought it over for a second. "Yeah. Tell her that Valerie called, and that's she's wondering where Danny might be. Valerie needs to talk to him."

"Okay, so Valerie, is it? And you want to know where Danny may be because you need to talk to him… Got cha, okay, thanks Va-"

He was interrupting by a shriek, and Valerie heard the phone being snatched away from him. "I'll kill you," it was Sam, and she was hysterical. "I'll kill you if it's the last thing I do you stupid son of a –"

The phone went dead. Valerie stared at her phone in confusion. What was wrong with Sam?

* * *

Jazz didn't believe in news reports over the radio. She had learnt to keep her radio switched off – many times in the past she had been fooled into believing that there was a ghost attack that she and her little brother needed to deal with. So of course, she had no idea that Danny Phantom had been murdered by one red-clad ghost hunter.

In fact, she was in a pretty good mood. She had convinced Danny to go and talk to Sam about his feelings this morning – he had been a wreck for the past few weeks and she knew that Sam would be able to cheer him up. After all, the two were practically made for each other. They had 'secretly' grown fond of each other in the past five years. Jazz knew that this would help Danny deal with the other problems in his life.

Jazz was able to get into her house without notifying her parents of her arrival. They seemed extremely excited about something – probably something to do with ghosts – and Jazz didn't want to get involved. She could hear them talking in the kitchen and the phone was ringing. Jazz went straight up to her bedroom and checked her emails. She hadn't gotten any new emails since she'd checked them this morning.

She changed out of her usual black shirt and teal three-quarter-length shorts and into a pair of blue denim jeans and a long sleeved red shirt. She was going out for dinner with some guy she'd met earlier the week. He too was being accepted early into a good college and seemed to be perfect for her. They shared so many interests and one of the only differences about them was that Jazz was a girl and he was a guy. His name was Kurt.

There was still an hour until she was due to meet him at his house but Jazz didn't like being late. She had to make sure she was ready as soon beforehand as possible. She pulled a brush through her hair before groaning in annoyance. _That damn phone won't stop ringing!_ She opened her door and jogged down the steps, her good mood ruined. Why wouldn't her parents answer it?

"Hello, Fenton Works, this is Maddie Fenton speaking." Her mother had finally answered the phone. Jazz was about to return to her bedroom when she heard her mother respond to whatever it was that the person on the other end of the phone had said.

"Oh, Valerie, how nice it is to hear your voice. We've had news reporters calling the house every fifteen minutes and it's getting exhausting," Her mother paused. "But I'm afraid Danny's not home at the moment. Would you like me to leave a message for him?"

Jazz raised an eyebrow at that. Why would her parents be run up by news reporters so often? The only reason would be if there was something going on to do with a ghost, like they'd miraculously discovered that ghosts could be humans at the same time, or something. But they couldn't know that – they wouldn't do such a thing to Danny; they wouldn't let the whole word know his secret.

Jazz entered the kitchen and sat down. Her mother smiled at her in greeting as she spoke to Valerie. Jazz picked up an apple from the centre of the table and waited for her mother to finish speaking on the phone. Her father had obviously gone down to the lab or something – he didn't have enough patience to remain in the kitchen while her mother answered phone calls from news reporters.

"Well, someone else is trying to get through, so I'd better go. It was nice talking to you, Valerie." Her mother hung up and pressed the receive button.

"Hello, Fenton Works, this is Maddie Fenton speaking." Jazz hadn't noticed it earlier, but her mother seemed worn out. Whatever it was that had happened, it was sure taking its toll on Maddie.

"No, I am sorry, I do not know how to retrieve the body for examination." Maddie paused. "Good day, sir… I said, good day!" she hung up angrily.

Jazz raised her eyebrows. Her mother was definitely exhausted.

"What's up, mum? Why are you getting all these phone calls?" Jazz asked curiously as she tossed the apple core into the trash can. "It must be something big."

Maddie looked at Jazz strangely. "Haven't you heard the news?" Maddie asked her daughter. When Jazz replied with a shake of her head, Maddie smiled. "Well it's official. Just under three hours ago, the legendary ghost, Danny Phantom, was killed."

Jazz stared at her mother, unable to take in her words. She laughed nervously. "No. No that… it can't be true. Stop messing with me mum."

Maddie stared at her daughter, still smiling. "I'm being a hundred percent serious. It was that mysterious ghost hunter that they call the 'red-clad hunter'. She shot him off the top of a ten storey building, and his body faded away. Our ghost research has concluded that this is what happens when ghosts pass onto the next world. It's quite unique. Jasmine? Jazz? Are you okay? You look a little green. This is good news."

Jazz stood up, knocking her chair over. She remained standing for a few moments before her knees grew weak and she collapsed. She could feel her eyes fill up with tears but she did not reach up to stop them from falling. She couldn't meet her mother's face.

"Jazz, what's wrong?" Maddie was truly concerned now. Why would her teenage daughter react that way to the death of an evil ghost that had been terrorizing her town for over a year? Unless she had had feelings for that ghost, but that was impossible. "Jazz, he was just a ghost." Maddie whispered uncertainly.

"Mum," Jazz whispered in a tiny voice that made Maddie want to cuddle her daughter close to her chest. "You don't understand."

"What?"

Jazz looked into Maddie's eyes hopelessly. Maddie couldn't stand to see the emotion she found in those eyes – despair. "Jasmine, honey, you're scaring me. What is it, darling?"

"Danny Phantom," Jazz whispered slowly. "Is your son. He was only… only half ghost," Jazz erupted in sobs before giving her mother her conclusion. "Your son… is dead."

* * *

**Yes. I ended that badly. I couldn't think of how Jazz was going to tell Maddie and oh it was hard. So I just did it that way :) So. Looking forward to the next chapter? You might... might find out what is happening with Danny, because as you must've read in the description, he isn't as dead as he seems to be... Dun dun dun. **

**BUT.**

**I will not put up the chapter if I don't get any REVIEWS.**

**I know I only just put up this story yesterday, but there have been plenty of hits. One of you could have AT LEAST hit the review button. Come on.**

**I'll do you something, and you do me something.**

**If you review, I'll write another chapter.**

**But if you don't review, I'll take that as a "No, we don't particularly like this story, so please don't update it".  
So be dearies and review the story :)**

**I am unappreciated here, people. Vortex of Deception comes next.  
**

**Love from the unloved Kirstyn.  
**


	3. Reaction

**Phew. Just in time.  
It is officiall 11:42pm. I got the chapter up IN TIME, PEOPLE, IN TIME.  
And Okay, I know it was later than I originally said I'd write it. And I got reviews (thank you!!) but there were some difficulties...**

**Unforeseen complication - My internet committed suicide. All the things that I own do that - it's isn't uncommon. So that took a while to fix, but finally I am back on!  
Foreseen complication - I had to work.  
Foreseen complication - I needed Steph to help me with this one.**

**Okay, so I suck at the emotional thing. So Steph went over this and made it AMAZING. Congratulate her, people who read the story of mine!! She is the reason this chapter is breathtakingly awesome. She basically wrote the whole thing. I did a simple, 1,800 word little guide line and she awesomeafied it!  
**

**I look forward to your Reviews. Expect the next chapter within 48 hours.  
**

* * *

**Changing Their Fate**

**Chapter Three**

**Reaction**

Jazz was the very image of despair. Her body lay crumpled up on the floor, her shaking hands clinging to the cool, smooth metal of the table leg as if it were all that was keeping her grounded. Tears were streaming uncontrollably down her pale white cheeks and fell from her ruddy nose. Her face was screwed up as if she were afraid to let her inner turmoil loose. The emotions that roared through her very veins –the feelings that scorched her heart as her head filled completely with an image of her newly departed brother– could not be described.

Jazz couldn't write off this experience as a nightmare, as it was real; and it was a thousand times worse than anything her subconscious could ever possibly conjure. Danny, the one who had heroically thrown himself in front of many ghosts to save people he didn't even _care _about had been killed because of a petty grudge that _Valerie_ had against the ghost half of him.

It was unbelievably true.

She shut her eyes against the solid flow of tears, attempting to block out the absolute hopelessness that was consuming her mind. A wet sob escaped her trembling lips as a wordless, intense pain stabbed deep through her chest: her heart, so used to loving, had torn mercilessly in half. The deep loss that ripped a hole through her chest drummed faintly in her ears and echoed mournfully in the empty space that was once filled by Danny. Flashes of what her life would become without the amazing boy she was proud to call her brother slashed the hole wider with every beat of her anguished heart. The pain that burned her entire being threatened to overwhelm her; she could feel herself being yanked from coherent thought and reason as she fell into an endless abyss of grief.

Maddie's eyes were glued to her daughter's despondent figure. Sobs shook her entire body as her eyes and nose alike ran and dripped onto the floor. Each tear caused a tiny patter as they hit the tiles and dug deeper into Maddie's suddenly breaking heart. The pain that she felt at her daughter's desolation was nothing at all compared to the terrible feeling that was creeping into her heart as she thought of her son.

Even though she knew that the answer to her next question was obvious, Maddie couldn't help but ask in blind hope if it was all a big prank.

"You're kidding, aren't you?"

Silence greeted her denial.

"Aren't you?" Maddie pleaded, desperation causing her small voice to waver as her amethyst eyes clouded over with unshed tears of anguish.

"Jasmine, it's not funny." Her knees were weak – Maddie blindly tried to steady herself but found it difficult.

"It's not a joke."

"But… he was my little boy… my little baby boy…" A single tear spilled from her eyes to roll tauntingly down her cheek. She cried out in disbelief. "It can't be… no, it's not true!"

Jazz lifted her tear-stained, blotched face, irritated by her mother's lack of acceptance. Every word that her mother spoke cut deeper into her own whirlwind of emotions. She didn't want her mother continuously repeating the fact that Danny was… the he was… well, it just made the situation even harder to bear. "Oh, you know it's true!" She lashed out before choking on a sob. "It was so obvious." Her voice was diminished to a whisper upon speaking that one truth.

The only logically thinking part of Maddie's mind responded with memories that confirmed Jazz's statement.

_She and Jack had only just finished working on their newest invention – the Fenton Finder. It had instantly sensed a ghost's unique ecto-energy. Unfortunately, it had led the two of them to their fourteen year old son, Danny.  
"Ghost directly ahead. You would have to be some sort of moron to not notice the ghost directly ahead." The Fenton Finder had informed them._

And also…

_Maddie and Jack had been disappointed that the invention that they had worked so hard and long on, the Fenton Ghost Portal, did not work. They had gone out for refreshments to cheer up, but once they arrived home, they discovered that a miracle had occurred. Though Danny was nowhere to be seen, somehow he had gotten the Portal to work. After all, he had been the only one home._

Not to mention…

_All those times Danny had come home from school, injured, and hadn't told them what had happened._

As well as…

_When they had been on the private jet that had been sent to them by DALV, the pilot had announced that they were about to crash. She had turned on her Spectre Deflector and Danny had put his hands upon her shoulders and had… well… been deflected._

And don't forget…

_Jack had created the ecto-skeleton to send any ghost back to the ghost zone – but there was only one problem. It sucked the energy out of its wearer. But it had been stolen by Danny Phantom to defeat the legendary Ghost King, Pariah Dark. He had succeeded, but no one had seen the battle suit again. And the suspicious thing was, when Danny was found, he was completely worn out – his energy had been sucked dry._

There was no doubt in Maddie's mind that her son, Danny Fenton, was also Danny Phantom. _And it was obvious..._

Suddenly, it dawned upon her; the terrible, heart-wrenching truth. She had tried to kill her own son. Not just once, but over and over again. This realisation hit her all at once, leaving her frozen in disbelief. A maelstrom of grief and agony whirled around inside her head, intensifying until she felt as though the only way to suppress them would be to release everything in one long, piercing scream of anguish.

But before Maddie could liberate the sound of her pain, a man edged into her vision. It was her husband; the father of the boy she longed to hold once more. Jack Fenton, blissfully oblivious, bounced cheerfully into the room. Spotting his daughter and wife in their grief-stricken states, he whistled softly.

"What's going on? You should be happy!" he protested. Why his family was so miserable was beyond him. "After all, Danny Phantom is _dead_."

Although Maddie knew deep down that Jack was unaware of what Danny Phantom's death truly meant, her deep despair had stifled any voice of reason that may occur to her. She lunged wildly at him with a heartbroken wail, tears running afresh down her stained cheeks.

Gathering all of her pain and anguish, she released them: not in an agonised scream, but in an uncontrollable assault upon the only other man she had ever loved. She clawed at his astonished face with her unkempt fingernails, screeching hysterically.

Jazz had detached herself from reality. Silently and emotionlessly, she witnessed her mother's furious attack on her father. The family was being torn apart before her dull eyes, yet she could not find the will to stop what was happening. It was as though her passion had been replaced by apathy; she didn't care about anything anymore. Deep within her cold, mangled heart she knew that this was true.

Jack stood, bewildered, as he allowed his crazed wife to violently unleash her anguish onto him. Although he could not understand why Maddie was in this terrible state, he couldn't bear to raise a hand to stop her. She lashed out with fists and words that cut him deeply – words that Jazz had also forbidden them to use – despite his awareness that she was not in her right mind. Jack knew that if she continued behaving this way, someone would be hurt.

Maddie too knew this, but she was beyond caring. All logical reasoning and thought had been stifled by angry, grey clouds of loss and an abandoned hope.

Jack firmly grabbed both of Maddie's arms in an attempt to restrain her, thinking that it might calm her down. Instead, she collapsed into sobs that spilled over with heartbreak and flung herself at her husband – this time to be welcomed into his warm, enveloping embrace.

Jack glanced quizzically at his teenaged daughter, searching for some sort of explanation, but found that he could not bring himself to meet her eyes for more than a second. Although Jazz's face had slackened with lost passion, fat tears continued to cascade slowly down her pale cheeks in an unending stream. Jasmine Fenton parted her lips and drew breath to speak, but instead shuddered with horror and forsakenness.

"Danny is dead." The whisper was so quiet that Jack had to strain to hear it. Jazz looked as though she had more to say, but she shook her head noiselessly, unable to convey any more. She slumped in total silence.

Jack stared at Jazz in horror. Unlike his wife, he did not even think to question the truth in these words; what else could possibly leave his family so stricken with anguish? "Danny," he choked out. "No…" Before he knew it, despair had claimed him, too.

He still clung to his wife even as his heart-felt cries broke the eerie silence that had embraced his family. Death lingered by, its touch like the bite of a poisonous snake.

Jack blamed himself for the death of his only son.

* * *

Sam walked down the dreary, empty streets of Amity Park. Her face was like a gravestone – hard and cold. Her face drew a picture of the emotions that she felt inside. None at all.

Her destination was a familiar one, and she went there for a selfish purpose. She needed to get the guilt off of her chest, and the only way she could possibly do that was to talk to an old friend. Of course, by doing this she knew that she would lose the only friend that she now had. But that was what she deserved for killing her best friend.

First, she had sliced a knife directly into his heart. She had sliced and diced until it was broken into many bite sized pieces, and then she had walked away. She had left him in a time of need – she had left him while he was at his weakest. She hadn't even cared if he had trailed her – which she knew he had – because she had wanted him to know that her heart belonged to another.

It was then that she took the tiny pieces of his heart and chopped them into miniscule parts – they were so small that it was impossible to repair them. She had made sure of that. But what she hadn't made sure of was that Danny didn't do something outrageous. She should've thought of the consequences before she had been so cruel and heartless. But now she would pay for her actions, for the destruction that she had left behind.

"Oh, Sam, have you come to see Tucker? My, he hasn't come out of his room all day! I wonder what's wrong. Normally he comes out to eat something every once in a while," Mrs Foley chattered as she let Sam into her small, cosy house.

"I'm not surprised, Mrs Foley." Sam agreed as she made her own way to Tucker's bedroom.

She didn't even bother to knock. She swung the door open dramatically and ducked inside. The door slammed shut behind her.

The sight before her was a sad one. Tucker huddled in a corner of his bedroom, the only corner that was not crammed full of his beloved technology. He had a box of tissues resting on his lap and a pile of used ones formed a circle around his body. His face was red and stained with tears. His lower lip wobbled as he saw Sam come in and sit on his bed.

"Sam," he whispered before sniffing deeply. She didn't say anything to him – instead she listened to his soft sobbing for a few minutes, until she could stand it no longer.

"Tucker, it's all my fault." She informed him calmly.

She received no response. She took that as an invitation to finish telling her story.

"He called me to the park. I knew why he wanted me to meet him there, I just knew." Sam whispered, looking at her pale hands. "He confirmed it only seconds later when he stuttered about really liking me. But I was horrible. I blew him off."

She looked at Tucker, but he had his head turned from her. She had the feeling that he wasn't paying her story any attention at all. So be it. She had to get it out.

"And that wasn't even the final, merciless blow I delivered to his fragile heart. Oh no. I had to go and tempt him into following me. And well, let's just say I broke his heart once again," Sam had the urge to laugh, to run her hands through her hair. They were nervous gestures of hers. "He was distracted. He was heartbroken. That is why he allowed himself to be shot off the top of the building."

Silence.

She continued to look down at her hands as one single, pale tear made its way hesitantly down her cheek.

"I broke my best friend's heart before I killed him," Sam concluded.

Sam jumped in fright as she heard Tucker growl like a feral beast. She turned to her best friend and was surprised to see that he was not sitting huddle up in the corner any longer. Instead, he leaped up and with a scream, launched himself at her.

His large hands found their way to her throat and once it was encircled, they squeezed. Sam felt her air supply being cut off, but despite the natural instinct to fight, she couldn't make herself do it. For the one thing left in life that she wished for was being delivered to her.

Death.

* * *

**Yay! A round of applause for Stephary! My amazing editor!**

**I don't have much to say, except.**

**I'm not going to be updating as much as I have been the past week (36,000 in four days, people) and will only be doing this story once every 2-3 days. Maybe more often if you're lucky. I also have to write the next chapters for my other stories because even though I'm not updating yet, I have to still WRITE the chapters. Ah I suck at emotional.**

**Next chapter is titled Reactions TWO. Or something. And then the next chapter is hopefully to be exciting :)  
**

**Review! Same rule applies - I need reviews for another chapter.**

**Love you, my glorious fruit loops of fruity heaven! Buce out!  
**


	4. Second Reaction

**Here it is. Chapter Four. It's short.**

**Okay guys, I've got some bad news.**

**I won't be able to update this story for... four days :) I am going away, and this story takes longer to write than all of my others... except for maybe Vortex of Deception since that kills me each time I try to write it.. So unless I am able to write it tomorrow before work, get Stephariff to edit it that night, and then post it on Thursday, no new chapter until at LEAST four more days. But do not worry. I will write while I am gone :) It's only four days, after all. This story isn't THAT good. So you'd better enjoy this chapter. I don't have a solid plan for the next chapter as I have used half of it in this chapter. But that's enough from me.**

**I proudly present you**

**Changing Their Fate (and thanks once again Steph for editing it!)  
**

**

* * *

Changing Their Fate**

**Chapter Four**

**Second Reaction**

* * *

Vlad Masters resided in a completely different part of America, yet he knew about Danny's tragic death before even Danny's own sister did.

He had been in the middle of observing the footage that the Fenton security cameras – which he just happened to _accidentally_ hack in to – had picked up when his signal had been so rudely interrupted. He had furiously switched to a different channel on his widescreen television and had discovered a report of breaking news. It had been about Danny Phantom's death.

Vlad was in a state of shock.

The wine glass that he had been holding at the time of discovery now lay shattered upon his hardwood floor – the crystalline fragments covered his new silk rug. There was a red stain upon the white rug yet it had not even made an impact on Vlad's fragile state of mind. He remained staring at the television screen while his incoherent thoughts struggled to make themselves known. His emotions fought to gain control of his body but couldn't seem to break past the invisible barrier he had constructed when his heart had been broken by one Madeline Fenton.

His azure eyes had frosted over and stared into the distance soullessly. His smooth, pale white hands shook as sweat beaded and dripped from his fingertips. The tumult of emotions spiralling around inside his helpless body were strengthening in intensity, their ultimate goal being total dominance. He slowly ran his moist tongue over dry, cracked lips and let out a short breath. He would not let this get to him.

_Danny._

Despite his apparent hostility towards the younger half ghost, Vlad had cared for Danny as if he were a son. He had hoped that one day, one truly bright day, Danny _would_ be his son. That hope, that translucent dream that he had held dear to his weakened heart, was now impossible. It had been selfish to assume that he could tame such a wild spirit as Danny's and mould him into the perfect son. And this was his respite.

In complete and utter totality, the death had been Vlad's own doing. He had hired Valerie for truly selfish purposes. How was the foolish ghost hunter to know that Danny Phantom was in actuality the boy she knew and went to school with – harmless Danny Fenton? Vlad had intended to cause such inner turmoil in Danny that the younger one would seek out the only person that such a thing could be discussed with, the only person who could truly understand his pain – himself.

How could he have been so blind as to not have seen this coming earlier? It was obvious that Valerie would persist in her mission until her final goal was accomplished – until Danny Phantom was finally dead. And what had Vlad planned to rid both half ghosts of the problem? Nothing. He had sat by and watched, sickly entertained, as Valerie grew stronger and stronger and neared her goal. His eye had been on the iridescent jewel that had stolen his heart.

Danny had continuously taunted him about his growing affection for the one just beyond his reach. He was hindered by the blubbering fool, Jack Fenton. But as Vlad sat despondently in his armchair, his pet cat prowling around hopelessly, he found that he could not conjure up any feelings for Maddie. The pot of gold at the end of the rainbow had disappeared. There was truly no reason to live on.

Danny was _dead_.

Vlad bit down on his lip until it bled. A crimson trail of blood stained his chin as he continued to torment his dry lower lip. It caused him no pain. His manicured fingers dug into soft, delicate hands and created small half moons of red. He stared at the blood wondrously before unhesitantly dragging his hands down his smooth cheeks, leaving miserable streaks of blood behind. He didn't care.

_Danny was dead._

He looked at the television sourly – it was a constant reminder of his foolish mistake. He slowly lifted a hand, as if reluctant to move, and fired a weak ecto-beam towards it. There was a minor explosion as impact was made but Vlad didn't notice – he was already slipping into himself. He would make like a turtle and hide in his shell until the world had returned to normalcy. Though it was doubtful that normalcy would ever again be achieved.

_It is my fault._

For the first time in his obnoxious existence, Vlad actually felt guilt. His feelings were but a minor indentation in the scheme of things. The feelings of the Fenton's would be carried around proudly like lead weights. Doubtless that they were about to find out the cruel truth of their son's double life. His guilt was nothing compared to the intensity of theirs – after all, they had attempted to murder their own son on a daily basis.

Vlad laughed bitterly as the tears began to fall from his azure eyes.

* * *

_Ignorance isn't bliss – death is._ Sam concluded as she felt her world spin out from underneath her.

"Tucker!"

She opened her eyes reluctantly as the pressure disappeared from her neck. Her mind screamed out in despair – why had she been denied that one respite, that one chance for unlimited happiness. Tucker had been pulled back from her – the tears were still flying from his eyes – and was being restrained by his two concerned parents. Only minutes ago had they been unaware of the circumstances but obviously Tucker's little performance had drawn their attention.

His parents were considered old-school by those who knew them. They didn't believe in girls and boys being alone in the same room – and would consistently check Tucker's bedroom every five minutes to ensure that nothing absurd was occurring. This may have been one of those inspections or it may not. Sam would never know for sure. And she knew that never would she find death so easily again.

"Sam, are you okay?" Mrs Foley asked in concern as she crouched down by the Goth.

Sam's eyes were now dry. The tear that had fallen earlier had been a mistake – she knew that no more were on their way. She could not make herself cry for Danny. "I am fine," she replied curtly with a glare towards the two adult figures.

They couldn't understand her contempt – after all, they had just saved her life. Sam couldn't tell them that the reason for her anger was that she had actually _wanted_ to die. They also couldn't possibly understand the depth of Tucker's emotions – they had no idea that his best friend had just died. But soon the whole world would know. Danny Fenton was part ghost, part human. They would stop at nothing to try to retrieve his body for examination.

_Luckily his body vanished, _Sam found herself thinking bitterly. She should be a slobbering mess – any normal person would be under the current circumstances – but all Sam could find was a bottomless pit of hatred and despair. She couldn't even admit to feeling regret because if she did, she'd be lying.

"Would you like an ice pack or something? I feel terrible," Mrs Foley gushed as she bent to inspect the bruises on Sam's neck.

_You just don't want my family, with our powerful lawyers and endless flow of cash, to sue you._

"Goodbye, Mrs Foley."

She ignored their protests and apologies for their son's despicable behaviour as she made her way out of another house that she was no longer welcome in. She knew that she couldn't bear to face the Fenton's at this time. Despite her lack of emotions, she knew that if pushed too hard she could go over the edge. She would go insane.

There wasn't anywhere that she could even contemplate going. She didn't feel up to facing her parents and telling them the truth about Danny – plus she would do anything to spend even one second away from their terrible bundles of joy. Everyone would be speaking of Danny's death as if it were the greatest accomplishment of the century and Sam wouldn't be able to stop herself from exploding at them.

The one thing that she could not get off her mind was Valerie. Valerie, the pitiless and disgusting murderer. For that was what she was – she had not only murdered the ghost that had protected the entire town selflessly but she had also murdered a fifteen year old boy. Sam hoped that the guilt was eating her inside.

"But of course, she wouldn't know. No one would have told her." Sam realised as she stopped at a traffic light. She considered continuing to walk but knew that she couldn't make herself do something so reckless. Even if she did want to die – she could not kill herself.

Sam smiled a humourless smile. She knew that she just wanted to make everyone else's life a living hell but that didn't stop her. She was going to tell Valerie the truth. And she would do it in the worst way possible. Though Sam hadn't yet decided what the worst way possible was, yet, she knew that she couldn't do it face to face. It wasn't dramatic enough. Telling her via email wasn't dramatic at all, and a phone call just wouldn't cut it.

Sam would send Valerie a letter.

She would slide it underneath her front door at a moment when Sam was certain that the ghost hunter was home alone, and then she would retreat. She would not stick around to see how Valerie reacted to this news, despite the desperate urge to do so. Sam knew that she was turning into a sick, hateful monster but she could do nothing to stop the transformation from happening.

She stopped off at a nearby store and bought a writing pad and a black pen – black always looked best when writing these sorts of letters. Not that Sam had ever done anything like this before – when had she possibly had the opportunity to do so?

_Valerie,_ she wrote. She paused as she tried to imagine certain words that would get the best reaction from the girl. She wasn't an expert writer but she knew how to pack a punch.

_I know your disgusting little secret. I know who you are and I know of the crime that you have committed. I shall personally see that you burn for the wrong you have done us all. For you are a murderer. A petty, discriminative murderer. Danny Phantom was not entirely ghost. That's right, Valerie, he was also human. And can you guess who he was? Think about it, it's completely obvious. You killed Danny Fenton, the boy that you had a crush on.  
I will kill you, even if it's the last thing that I accomplish on this world.  
Sam._

If Sam had spent more time writing the letter, she was sure she could come up with something a bit more horrifying. But for now, it would have to do.

Sam looked at the ramshackle that Valerie called home and approached the front door. Valerie could be heard singing to herself quietly inside. Sam smiled hatefully and slipped the letter under the door before darting away.

* * *

Vlad looked up in surprise, jolted out of his thoughts, as he heard a thud come from the front of his house. Was it one of his enemies, attempting to attack him in a moment of distress? Vlad wasn't about to let himself get caught out by a petty ghost.

He needed no weapons to back himself up – he would do just fine with his own two hands. He crept to the front door, paused for a second, and threw the door open.

What he saw on the other side almost caused him to faint in disbelief. For standing on the front steps of his Mansion, looking confused and disconcerted, was the one and only Danny Fenton.

* * *

Valerie stopped singing to herself as she saw a piece of paper slide suspiciously underneath her door. She peered out the window but saw no evidence of human life nearby. This only made her more suspicious. She imagined all the things that a tiny piece of paper could do to her upon her opening it. It could explode in her face. It could be poisoned.

_Nonsense, _Valerie chided herself as she reluctantly lifted up the piece of paper.

She unfolded it and began to read.

_Valerie,_

_I know your disgusting little secret. I know who you are and I know of the crime that you have committed. I shall personally see that you burn for the wrong you have done us all. For you are a murderer. A petty, discriminative murderer. Danny Phantom was not entirely ghost. That's right, Valerie, he was also human. And can you guess who he was? Think about it, it's completely obvious. You killed Danny Fenton, the boy that you had a crush on._

Valerie looked up from the letter and screamed.

* * *

**And while I was writing this I came up with like, five hundred sequel plans :D So if I still like this story when I am done with it, there may be a sequel... or five hundred, haha. There is so much I can do with this. But I can't go on forever - I'm just stalling. I'm meant to be writing the... sixth chapter of Vortex of Deception. I'm 1,000 words through and just can't be bothered doing it. I don't think it's a very good story, either, so that just makes it worse. But I can't totally ditch it because it starts to get interesting soon. But I want to kill it. Die, story, die.  
**

**Anyway, since I am not being notified of the reviews you are submitting, I might not reply right away, but that gives you no excuse to be lazy...  
**

**REVIEWS PEOPLE! :D And thanks to people who reviewed the last chapter.**

**I am officially almost out for the night. You will hear from me once more. But unfortunately, not with this story. Peace out.  
**


	5. Truth

**Yeah. I couldn't be bothered doing this chapter - as you may notice as you read on and see how much it sucks - but I felt obliged to write it. So here's your terrible one chapter. It only JUST reached the 2,000 word mark. I had to write about nothing for a bit to get all the words in. I will NOT post a chapter that is less than 2,000 words. Never. It is... unspeakable :P I'm trying to get my average words per story up.. But yeah. Don't hit me or abuse me for the weak chapter. Next chapter should come in about... 100 hours :) I'm not going to be home tomorrow, or the next day, or the day after. And then the next day is when school returns, and so I should write the chapter over three days. I won't have as much time to update when school comes back, but hopefully I'll be done Fenton to Phantom so I will only have two fanfics to write.**

**Read on.**

**- Oops. I just posted it. Then I realised I named it chapter four. It's chapter five... I think. :) Sorry folks!  
**

**

* * *

Changing Their Fate**

**Chapter Five**

**Truth**

* * *

"Breaking news!"

People turned to stare at their televisions screens all around America – at least, all who had recently heard of Danny Phantom's death, excluding the Fenton's and the Foley's. The news reporter – Tiffany Snow, a local ghost expert – was sitting on the edge of her seat, bouncing with excitement. But the words that came from her lips brought dread to her audience.

"The death of Danny Phantom, local ghost teen and apparent terroriser has sent the entire world into shock! But it is now that we find out the most appalling details! It turns out that Danny Phantom was not entirely ghost!" Tiffany Snow cried without once looking at the pieces of paper that she grasped tightly in her two hands.

That was right. Sam had gone to the media.

"It is now that we discover this incredible fact about this ghost, courtesy of friend Samantha Manson! That's right; this young Goth that is well known in the town of Amity Park was _friends_ with this ghost boy! For part of this ghost, half she tells me, was not ghost – oh no, it was _human_!" Her voice had risen in loudness and intensity.

"And this human being, folks, was no one other than Daniel Fenton, son of Amity Park's leading ghost hunters – Jack and Madeline Fenton!"

* * *

Sam stood outside of Fenton Works, looking up at the big building expressionlessly. She knew that she would not be welcomed into this house at such a time. After all, she had just revealed the truth about their son and brother to the entire world. Not to mention she had caused Danny's death in the first place. But Sam knew that she had to get into that house.

She had to get into the Ghost Zone.

She had no particular reason for wanting to get into the Ghost Zone, and it wasn't as if she needed to gain entrance. She just couldn't remain in a world so affected by the death of a half human half ghost hybrid. Now that they knew the truth, the world wouldn't stop talking about it for years to come. Vlad would probably get angry at her as well, for unleashing the powerful truth – that half ghosts existed. But she would be glad if he sought her out and tried to kill her.

The only problem was actually getting into the house. After all, the Fenton family would probably be a mess after the discovery that Danny Fenton was half ghost, that he was dead, and that they had repeatedly tried to kill him. There would be a lot of strain put on them and it was unlikely that they would be very coherent at a time such as this. But that didn't mean that they wouldn't be able to hear her sneak in through the front door, or see her walk past them and into their lab. And Sam couldn't know for sure how they had reacted to the news – for all she knew, as soon as they saw her they could try to murder her. She could not defend herself against Maddie, who was a black belt in martial arts or Jack, who was extremely overweight. She wasn't all that worried about Jazz. Jazz would be easy to defeat in a fight.

She knew that she wasn't going to be able to just walk in through the front door – she had no idea which room the Fenton's were located in. The only way that she could think of getting into the house was to climb up the expanse of vine underneath Danny's window and take a look through. She knew Danny's room well enough that she would be able to hide if anyone walked in. And she'd easily be able to walk straight to the lab without passing through many other rooms. She'd just have to walk down the hallway, down a step of stairs and around into the lab. Hopefully his family would be in the kitchen or in the front lounge room – then they wouldn't catch a single glimpse of her.

She snuck over to the vine – if they saw or heard her through one of the windows they'd definitely get just a little bit suspicious. When no one came out or said anything Sam took hold of the vine and hoisted herself up. It was a strong vine that she'd occasionally used to sneak into Danny's house when he had been grounded or something. But it was beginning to wear thin. She had to make sure that she put her hands and feet in all the right places – one lousy section of vine could send her tumbling to the ground and could possibly injure her. She didn't want to be injured – she wanted to be dead.

She finally reached Danny's bedroom window and peered inside. She couldn't see much but she knew that it was empty. She also knew from previous experience that Danny always left his window unlocked in case of emergency. This wasn't an emergency but Sam did need to get in. She was thankful for his cautious thinking. Even in death he was a useful person.

_And I am a horrible person for using my friend as such._ Sam didn't argue with her thoughts because she knew that it was the truth. And she didn't care.

She threw the window up without a sound – Danny had regularly oiled it to keep his parents from hearing people sneaking in or out – and pulled her body inside. She landed on the floor with a soft thump and flinched. Hopefully the Fenton's would be too busy doing other things and wouldn't notice that a sound had just come from their dead son's bedroom. She couldn't risk staying in there any longer. Even the sight of Danny's room didn't cause her to mourn for the deceased friend of hers.

She opened the door and glanced out. There wasn't a single person in sight and she couldn't hear any sounds coming from the surrounding rooms so she decided to risk it and crept into the hallway. She paused as she shut the door but discovered that she heard not a single sound at all throughout the entire house – perhaps they weren't even home. That would mean that Sam had been sneaking around for no particular reason at all. But she couldn't risk looking for them – there was a small possibility that they could be there. They could even be in the lab, blocking her access to the Ghost Portal. She wouldn't know until she got there.

She tiptoed down the stairs and raced into the lab. Surprisingly it too was empty and silent. The Ghost Portal was closed but Sam knew how to open it. She had spent enough time with the Fenton's that Jack had volunteered to show her how to open the Fenton Ghost Portal. It was quite simple and had helped her out of many sticky situations in the past. But that was back when Danny was alive – Sam didn't know what the ghost zone would be like without a ghost for a guide.

Another thought came to her – another consideration. How would the ghosts in the ghost zone be reacting to Danny Phantoms death? She had seen a large amount flying around the town but had ignored them. Was the increasing ghost activity a result of their celebrating his death, or could they possibly be mourning him in a sick, cruel way? After all, their lives would be completely different without Danny Phantom around. Perhaps they had grown to care for him while being his enemy? It was possible – Sam had seen it happen before.

She had no idea what to expect once she entered the ghost zone but that thought did not deter her. She pushed the red button that opened the Fenton Ghost Portal and watched blankly as the doors began to slide open. The green sky of the Ghost Zone became visible and Sam took a deep breath. She wasn't nervous or scared – she was just breathing in fresh, earthly air before she plunged into the world of the dead.

She looked around the lab uncertainly. She wasn't sure if she necessarily felt like returning to this world. Everything seemed to be going wrong over here. She might not even have a choice – the ghosts could have decided that due to Danny Phantom's absence they would take revenge on the Goth girl that he liked, since it hadn't been a possibility earlier. Basically she was just about to walk right into a trap that would likely result in her death. That was exactly what she wanted.

Without one more thought, Sam plunged into the Ghost Zone.

* * *

Valerie opened an eye weakly and saw that her father was staring down at her, his face creased with worry. _But… he doesn't get back until really late at night…_ she was confused. She didn't remember going to sleep, and the last time she had checked the clock she had been certain that it had been about seven but now the clock read midnight. She groaned as she tried to sit up – her head was throbbing crazily.

"Valerie, are you okay?" Damon Gray asked his daughter as he hauled her to his feet.

Valerie nodded absently as she realised that she must have fainted. Her mind was running through her memories until it found the one about Danny being Danny Phantom, and Valerie having killed both of them. Valerie felt her lower lip begin to wobble as she reached into her pocket and pulled out the crumpled note. She clutched it tightly in her shaking hands and tried to fight away impending tears.

"I'm… going to bed…" she whispered hesitantly, choking on her tears. Thankfully her father decided it would be best to leave her by herself. He too had just discovered that his daughter was a murderer and was slightly horrified about it. He still loved her daughter but she had murdered a human being. His emotions were conflicted.

Valerie closed the door silently before she turned her stereo on. She turned the dial that controlled the volume until it drowned out her sobs. She felt icy tears run their way down her cheeks as she collapsed on the floor. Her stomach and her heart ached for Danny. She hadn't realised that when she had done something she'd thought was good she'd actually been in the process of destroying herself. She didn't care that soon the entire world would find out that she was a murderer. She didn't care if everyone in the entire world began to hate her for it – because that was what she deserved.

But Danny hadn't gotten what he had deserved. Instead, she had mercilessly killed him.

There was pitiful void burning its way through her delicate heart. It had taken years to build up the walls of protection around it – after her mother had left her alone when she was but a small child she had fought hard to stay strong. She hadn't since cried. That was, until this moment.

The pain was unlike anything she'd ever felt. It was torturing her – every single breath that she took in and let out reminded her of what she'd so heartlessly stolen from Danny. She knew that she was slowly being eaten alive by her emotions but she didn't care. Her body was contracting in on itself, her soul looking for a way out of the suffering. But she knew it would not find one.

She wanted nothing other than to die herself. For surely she deserved to be killed due to the unspeakable thing that she had done to the one that her heart yearned for. She knew that what she felt for Danny had been love but she hadn't wanted to admit it to herself. She knew that she was being selfish when she thought of killing herself but she also knew that she couldn't live with the fact that she'd killed the meaning of her existence – Danny Fenton.

But she knew that she couldn't be so selfish, so heartless as to kill herself at the moment. She knew that she needed to suffer it out for a bit longer – at least until it was time for Danny's funeral. Only afterwards would she permit herself to die. She had to pay respects to Danny and his family first – most importantly, she needed to apologise. Although it would get her nowhere, she knew it was the only thing that she could do.

If only there was a way that Valerie could give her life in return for Danny's.

* * *

**See, the only reason I did that with Sam was to fill up the chapter. And then I thought - hey I can make this work to my advantage. So. I wouldn't blame you if you never wanted to read this story again. I don't get why people are reading it in the first place. I suck. And it sucks even more because Steph's mushroomy brilliance didn't touch it. You don't have to review, but I would like it if you did. You can abuse me all you want... just don't get physical over there...**

**Anyway. That's all for the next 100 hours. See you then.**

**Love from the apologetic unwanting to write this story but will anyway because I like the plan writer named Kirstyn.  
**


	6. Decisions

**Yes, I realise that I've been a very, very stupid person. I haven't updated! NO! But I shall write this chapter now and I shall post it and all shall be well in the land of the Phantoms! (shifty eyes) I want coffeeee. I have been told that I am only allowed a small tiny bit once a day BUT WHO CARES! Haha, I think I can drink iced coffee… beautiful, beautiful iced coffee with ice cream and… yum… I need some! Anyway, here is the next chapter of CHANGING THEIR FATE!! But first more talking from the Kirstyn! Wow, this chapter wasn't too hard to write. But it was annoying in some aspects. I hope it is okay, though. I had to talk about nothing a lot, though :) The next chapter isn't going to be exactly how I planned it to be but ah well.**

**And just so you know (this applies in future chapters as well as this one though it is not relevant yet) the time in the Ghost Zone travels differently to that of the human world. You will find out why eventually.  
**

**

* * *

Changing Their Fate**

**Chapter Five**

**Decisions**

* * *

Vlad stared wordlessly at the helpless teenager standing on his front doorstep. His raven black hair was blown back as though the wind had ambushed it and his eyes were slightly red from crying. He was still wearing his usual denim blue jeans and white and red t-shirt. He had only disappeared a short time ago, according to the news reporter.

Vlad was speechless. He had been truly convinced that the younger half ghost had been killed by Valerie – the story had all made so much sense. A ghost's body never lingered once the ghost had been exterminated. Although he should have realised that since Danny Phantom wasn't entirely ghost, only the ghost half of him would have vanished. The human half would have remained on the road, battered and bruised.

But it could've been possible – after all, Vlad hadn't seen any other half ghosts die before, especially since he was the oldest living one of them all. The only other known half ghosts in existence were Danny and the clone that Vlad had created, Danielle. No one knew where Danielle had disappeared to, though.

Danny gradually raised his face, his intricately pale cerulean eyes seeking something from Vlad. The older man shifted uncomfortably beneath the impenetrable gaze yet maintained eye contact. Danny looked as if he were about to shed a tear – a tear that was overflowing with depression and all of his suffering, his body trying to rid itself of all the unwanted emotions. His lower lip seemed to tremble slightly as though something was trying to escape. Danny was forbidding that from happening.

"Danny…" Vlad whispered weakly, feeling slightly lightheaded and as though he were about to faint. He placed a delicately manicured hand upon the rosewood doorframe to steady himself as he studied the child. There was something unnatural about him. Usually he was just about bursting with the cheerful emotions that he contained, but today they were all gone.

The boy said nothing in reply – he didn't even bother to acknowledge the fact that Vlad had spoken. Instead he swayed feebly on his feet before he fell straight into Vlad's arms, unconscious.

* * *

Sam realised that in her desperation she had overlooked the fact that humans did not fall in the ghost zone unless unconscious or wilfully. It was just like on earth – the ghosts could float in the air if they chose to but would descend as soon as they lost consciousness. She had entered the ghost zone, expecting to fall through the air. But she had floated.

"I suppose I must initiate my next plan," she decided, her weak human voice echoing hollowly throughout the eerily silent ghost zone. Usually there were clusters of ghosts in the vicinity of the entrance and sporadically these ghosts began fighting. The reason that they lingered near the Fenton Ghost Portal was because it gave them a better chance of sneaking through whenever it might be possible. Occasionally the ghost portal malfunctioned and allowed some unruly ghosts to journey into the human world, and other times Jack Fenton was just goofing around.

"All I need to do is find a ghost that both knows _and_hates me," Sam reminded herself as she began to saunter further into the ghost zone.

Her eyes sought out any presence other than her own. The ghost zone was fairly bare – there weren't many obstacles that someone or something was able to use to hide behind. There were distant little islands that certain ghosts had acquired and claimed as their own but these all seemed to be deserted. It was as if the ghosts were holding some sort of congregation in the ghost zone.

Either that or they had all sped towards the earth to fly free due to the death of the world's protector, Danny Phantom.

She looked to Skulker's island in disappointment. She had expected the hunter to have remained though it should have been obvious to her that he wouldn't. He would've been the first one to leave to ghost zone so that he could fulfil his heart's desire – to hunt an unprotected town over a long period of time. Although Sam felt a small responsibility in her chest for helping to protect Amity Park – this was from spending so much time with Danny – she couldn't bring herself to return to her own world. She couldn't bring herself to care.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are…" Sam sang as she continued to walk.

She had passed about ten islands and fifty small floating residences before she ran into her first spectre. And when she did, it was an immense disappointment. The ghost was one of the weaker breeds – it couldn't even manage to speak, let alone perceive that Sam didn't in fact belong in that world. A lazy green eye ran over her body before the bulky blob trudged onwards.

"Samantha Manson."

She spun around, slightly frightened but mostly excited. The voice was not familiar to her and neither was the appearance of the ghost but it seemed to recognize her. That was good enough – if it knew her it would almost certainly be angry at her. Then, perhaps, if she was lucky it might decide to kill her. She almost grinned before she realised that she was a human and should be trembling with fear.

The ghost had extremely pale skin – a slightly off-white colour – that resembled marble. It was a male. He had long, curling black hair that billowed around his body dramatically. He wore a medieval costume and a black mask over his golden eyes. It looked as though the ghost was getting prepared to attend an old-fashioned masquerade ball. _Do ghosts do things like that? Do they ever gather together and dance, or have fun? Do they drink beer and party all night long?_ She didn't know the answers to those questions.

"Who… who are you?" Sam stuttered. On the inside she was feeling particularly gleeful – she hadn't realised that she was such a good actor. She just hoped that the ghost didn't have the ability to see through her little performance.

It snickered wickedly – it had bought her act. "Who am I, you ask?" His voice began to grow in intensity as he spoke. "Who am I? Why, I am but a weak little ghost."

Sam narrowed her eyes at the brazen spirit. It obviously considered itself a being that was superior to all others – especially humans. She didn't like the idea of giving him the satisfaction of being correct in this case but if it was the only way to end her life, she'd do it. She'd convince him to kill her there on the spot. The worst thing that could possibly happen to her now was if the ghost decided to take her prisoner. If that happened, she could be tortured and left to the mercy of her own thoughts.

"Yeah, I can tell," She was being snide and was trying to goad him into attacking her. But for some bizarre reason this ghost didn't seem to have as big a temper as all the others – after all ghosts were notorious for their aggression. "I have a knack for knowing these things, you know."

"You are being pert." He commented without confliction. "It is not advisable in the future."

Sam pouted slightly, enjoying the game. It was taking her mind off of more troubling thoughts. "I commend you for holding your anger in check," She flashed her teeth as she spoke, wishing that she had her set of vampire fangs in her mouth. "But I still don't believe that you could be too powerful and almighty."

"You will see how far off the truth you are," he assured her as he took off his two white gloves. "Why, I think I might commence my attack on you, fair maiden."

Sam raised one eyebrow in humour. "Fair maiden?" She laughed loudly. "Where'd you come from? You must have been dead for a very long time."

"Oh I have," he informed her, not at all insulted. "That is why I am so powerful."

Sam widened her eyes as she felt a pressure appear around her wrists. She screamed out as she felt her body being slammed into an invisible force-field, shocks not unlike electricity running through her body. She wailed in agony as visible ropes made of flames formed themselves around her wrists and her ankles. Her head spun as she slumped to the ground in pain.

"You shall be my prisoner."

Fate was not on her side. Yet Sam still didn't shed any tears.

* * *

Danny slowly opened his eyes. He hadn't remembered when he had fallen asleep – or lost consciousness, whichever one it was – and didn't recognise the room that he found himself in. The last thing that he remembered was arriving on Vlad's doorstep. Vlad's face had been shocked yet relieved when he had seen that Danny was alive.

Danny studied his surroundings in silence. He was in an undecorated room that greatly resembled a hospital. All the furniture was white and it even smelt slightly like sick people. Danny blinked as he realised that he was not alone in the room. Over by the basin was the man whose house he was currently inside – Vlad Masters. Despite the revulsion that Danny felt at the sight and thought of the man, he was relieved that he had not been thrown out into the streets.

He didn't speak – for the sooner that he notified Vlad that he was awake, the sooner he would be questioned. And he needed to get his story set straight before he could possibly answer any of Vlad's insistent questions. After all, the old man had thought that Danny had been killed by the ghost hunter. Danny's heart leapt as he felt tears springing to his eyes but fought to gain control of the sorrow inside himself.

There was a television set in the bedroom – Danny could hear it but it was clearly behind him and out of sight. He couldn't see what was on the news screen, but he knew that it was something that concerned him. He couldn't tell if it was a video of his supposed death or just a news report. He had to focus his hearing completely on the television to completely understand what was going on.

"_Just an update from me, Tiffany Snow, about the Danny Phantom situation,"_ The news reporter read in excitement. _"Today there has been a complete shock thrown over Amity Park. First it was discovered that Danny Phantom, infamous ghost teen, was killed by the red hunter. It was only minutes later that we were informed that this ghost was not only Danny Phantom, but also human child named Daniel Fenton! This is an amazing discovery, I tell you! We have not yet made contact with the Fenton family and the identity of the red hunter remains unknown."_

Danny had flinched slightly at the news of the whole world knowing his secret but knew that there was nothing he could do about it now. It was necessary and would soon be irrelevant. He hoped that his parents hadn't been too greatly affected – he didn't want to cause them any unnecessary pain. He knew that they would grieve for a while but it was his biggest hope that one day they would get past it all.

For there was no turning back now. He could possibly do something to ease their pain one day but for the moment he was going to stick with what he had come to Vlad's mansion to achieve. He hadn't originally planned to show up on the other half ghost's doorstep but he was going to use this situation to his advantage.

He was going to convince Vlad to destroy the human part of him. After all, that was where all of his emotions came from.

* * *

**Yeah I must admit, I never actually planned on doing that. I had planned on doing something else but this works out :) Because I need to fill a certain amount of chapters with Danny and Vlad time and now I have more to do with them :) But yeah. The original plan sucks so it is continuously getting updated. Which reminds me! If any of you have any suggestions to improve this story, please, don't be afraid to mention them! And Steph... why are you banned!?!?! NOOO! The next chapter is meant to have emotion in it and I suck at emotion so i think I might have to change it to a slightly almost filler chapter... YES! PERFECT PLAN. DON'T LET ME FORGET IT. Anyway, that's enough talking! **

**Read!**

**Review!**

**Bring Me Coffee!**

**Suggest!**

**And Remind Me To UPDATE!!! ALL THE TIME, CONTINUOUSLY REMIND ME!**

**Vortex of Deception shall be started today, but I doubt I will finish it, so it should be posted in about 20 hours if I'm lucky! I have to go to school :'( It sucks, this life. I already have two movies to write speeches about (which I never did end up watching) and four sheets of Japanese homework, even though it's only the FIRST DAY BACK! And then I have to play my silly saxophone at an Anzac thing tomorrow which means I have to stay awake during second period which is the time I am most likely to fall asleep and I have to go to school early tomorrow and then go into work to book a few days off because I have to go to the doctor because I have a random thing on the bottom of my foot and I want them to do something with it so I won't have to do sport and... damn why am I still talking?  
**

**BYE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**


	7. Prisoner

**I'm back with this chapter! And I should update more frequently from now on because I have finally finished Fenton to Phantom: The Beginning! Woo, cheers for me! Okay, this chapter was actually so easy to write, I wrote it all out last night on paper just before I went to sleep (took only 30 minutes, woo) and then I typed it up today after work, editing it a little bit. I added heaps more description and paragraphs but all in all it's the same thing I wrote last night. I would continue onto the next chapter while I feel inspired and have the plan fresh in my head but unfortunately I have a load of homework to do. I haven't done any homework in a bit because I've been busy trying to finish one of my stories (and shame, I had a maths test today - FAIL - but it wasn't important) so i need to catch up on it in the next hour and a half. Hopefully I'll have it done really soon. And then when the homework is done, I will hopefully start on the next chapter of Vortex of Deception, so that I can finish and post that so that I can write the next chapter of this (i will alternate between stories.) And yeah... so hopefully the next chapter of this will be up in two days (I doubt I'll have it done by tomorrow because I have to go to school and then go to work and then have my dinner and then type of the next chapter of VoD before I can take a look at this story) so yeah... wish me luck, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**

* * *

Changing Their Fate**

**Chapter Six**

**Prisoner**

* * *

Sam gritted her teeth together as she urged herself to bear the pain she was in soundlessly. She bit through her lower lip as she was flayed once more. It was only a single whip – fortunately not a cat o' nine tails – but that fact didn't decrease the amount of pain that it caused her. She could feel her blood trickling down her bare back as if it were sweat – they had removed her shirt a long time ago. She wasn't sure if she should be thankful because they hadn't ruined her shirt or if she should be upset because they had removed it to whip her. She was fairly confused.

When she had sought a punishment for her act of murder, this had not been what she had had in mind. She had imagined a quick, painless death. She hadn't expected to be slaughtered in such a cruel way. But after careful deliberation, she had realised that this was a fitting punishment for her crime. All that she had to do to prove herself was to withstand the torture without crying out. If she could do that, she would die a happy death.

Her lip felt as though it was on fire. She continued to bite down on it, not noticing that there was blood dribbling down her chin. She was oblivious to everything but the pain that she felt in her back. She hadn't been told the length of the lashing – not the amount of time she was whipped for or how many hits she would receive. At that point in time, she didn't really care. She only wanted the torture to be over.

The ghost who had captured her earlier was watching her punishment curiously, with a discreet expression that spoke of his amusement. He could see that she was in a great deal of pain but it seemed that he was not yet fully satisfied. There was something else that he was waiting for. He wanted more. He hadn't yet ordered his goon – the one mercilessly doing the mundane task for him – to slow down or to gentle his flogging. It could take years for this patient ghost to be satisfied. By that time Sam would be dead due to the great amount of blood that she was losing. She was beginning to feel woozy already – it seemed that she was losing her blood particularly rapidly.

Sam cried out in her suffering. Her cry held all of her withheld pain and her excruciating regret in it – it let loose a wild volley of emotions. It also attracted the attention of the slavedriver ghost. That was not a good prospect.

Sam screamed, unable to bear the pain any longer, despite the fact that the flogging had ceased. Her eyes were blank and stared into the distance, focused on nothing at all. She was looking into an imaginary world full of death and decay. She groaned in misery, her eyes dry, as she placed her hand upon her heart. It seemed as if she would faint from the pain that she was in but nevertheless she remained steady on her feet.

She was unnerved to see that when she removed her hands from her chest, they were covered in a sticky red substance – her own blood. It seemed that her very heart was bleeding.

* * *

On every single television station there was a signal interruption. Seconds later there appeared a breaking news report. The people of Amity Park had no choice but to tune in as this news reporter delivered the latest updates.

"Hi, I'm Tiffany Snow, reporting to you live from City Hall, where the mayor has just decreed a few new rules now that the town is being overrun by ghosts and that a human ghost hybrid has been brutally murdered. It is now that I relay all of these rules for you, each and every one to be enacted immediately." Tiffany Snow paused as she pushed a rogue strand of hair behind her ear.

"First of all, there will be a curfew. No one at all is to be lingering outdoors after the sun has set. Only a trip to the emergency room will be a sufficient excuse for your disobedience of this rule. Once inside your house you must activate any ghost shields that you have had installed by Jack or Maddie Fenton. If you do not possess any such ghost shields, you must, and I repeat, must, relocate to a house that has one installed. It is of the utmost importance – we are all in danger, people.

"Secondly, I must remind you that if you have any information at all that could lead to the discovery of the identity of the Red-Clad Hunter, we bid that you step forward and share it with us. You may remain anonymous if you so wish. Our main priority is to capture this person and put them to trial for the murder of fifteen year old Daniel Fenton.

"And last of all, by order of the town mayor," Tiffany glanced down at the sheet of papers that she held in her hands. "Any household or person who has been in close contact with Daniel Fenton AKA Danny Phantom will be sent a private psychiatrist to help them to deal with this tragic loss. Anyone else that is distressed by this even is welcome to call our special helpline at 555-241-893."

* * *

When the psychiatrist arrived at Fenton Works – her first and most important stop on the long list – she found that things were quite atrocious. For a start, despite the fact that she continuously rang the doorbell, there was no answer. No one had gotten up to let her into the house or had even called out for her to enter. She knew that there was someone home – she could see their silhouettes through the front window, despite the large curtains preventing anyone from spying on the family.

She reluctantly opened the front door. With a deep breath she cautiously entered the house of the recently deceased Danny Fenton. There had been no one in sight so she had shut the door behind her. She made not a sound as she did this, worried that someone in their grieving state may attack her like a blind fool. She never knew what to expect when it came to ghost families. Any normal person would call out to see if there was any one at the house but she knew straight away that she'd receive no answer at all. She didn't want to look like a fool.

She could see a doorway on her right – it was the closest room – and headed straight towards it. It led directly into the kitchen. She shrugged her shoulders, braced herself and walked confidently into the room as if she lived in the house. She was unsurprised to see two members of the household sitting in the kitchen. They had obviously heard her knocking and had heard her ring the doorbell.

There was an extremely overweight man sitting at the table, stuffing his chubby face with balls of fudge as tears fell relentlessly from his red eyes. His nose was ruddy and leaked snot but he didn't seem to notice. His expression and his actions told the psychiatrist of his sorrow and inner suffering. A hole had been cut into his heart when his son had been killed. It was her duty to sew up this damage and return him to his former self.

Since there was no other male in the family, she assumed that this was the father of the half ghost anomaly – this man was Jack Fenton.

"Hello, Mr Fenton," She kindly stuck her hand out in greeting, willing him to shake it. She kept her voice low and smooth so as to not startle him. "My name is Diana Theasburgh and I have come to help you through this tough time. I am an experienced and accredited psychiatrist. Would you like to talk to me?"

She was slightly unnerved by his lack of a reaction to her words. He continued to shovel the horrible fudge into his mouth as his eyes bored right into her body. She knew that he couldn't actually see her, though. He ignored her proffered hand and made a small keening noise out of the back of his throat. She stood there, feeling as though she were an idiot, for another minute. It was only then that she realised that she had originally spotted two people in the kitchen. Which meant that she could move onto another soul and return to Jack when he was returned to this world.

She weaved her way around the kitchen table before gazing sympathetically down at the pitiful sight in front of her. On the floor, clutching the table leg was a female, likely to be in her late teens. Her long, silky red hair stuck to her tear-stained face as shivers racked her entire body. Like Jack, her eyes were blank and stared into nothingness. She was in a state of shock – there wasn't too much that Diana could do for her at the time.

She took a punt when it came to the name of this girl. "Jasmine, Jazz?" She called out hopelessly as she bent down so that she was eye level with the crumpled teenager. "Please, sweetie, I've come to help." Diana assured the girl cautiously. While in a state of shock, people could do unexpected things. She had to remain calm and try to talk the girl out of her stupor. It would be hard for her to do her job while these people were empty, lifeless sacks. But she would try her hardest – she had a mission to accomplish.

She was startled and jumped into the air as she heard a loud crash emanating from a nearby room. She was torn between investigating the source of the noise and staying where she was safe. She debated between the two for only a few seconds. She was here to help this family and not to hide whenever she was scared. Her job came before her own feelings. She would be strong and tough for them. She was to be made of iron.

It seemed that the shattering sounds were coming from beneath her – perhaps there was some sort of basement. The only thing left for her to do was to find the entrance to the previously mentioned basement. It would hopefully be the only room beneath ground level in this house – otherwise it was possible that she could wind up lost. Some of her clients were the strangest people – it wouldn't surprise her if she found secret mazes beneath their houses.

She entered the lounge room and hastily looked about herself. There were stairs leading up and a small hallway to choose between. She decided that it would be pointless to go up the stairs – the sounds were coming from below her and not above – and instead continued through to another room via the small hallway. It was in this room that she found the stairs that led to the basement.

She hesitated. What would happen to her if it was not in fact the mother who was making all of this awful noise, and instead it was something else? Something like a burglar. Or perhaps it could even be a poltergeist – after all, the Fenton's _did_ have a ghost portal located in their basement. It would be the perfect explanation for all of the clattering that she was hearing. Did she really want to walk down those steps?

She straightened her back and dredged up her dusty confidence. It was Maddie Fenton down in that basement and no one else. She would do this job of hers and she would do it wonderfully. She would accomplish something that no other psychiatrist had ever accomplished before. After all, she was accredited and experience psychiatrist, Diana Theasburgh. She wouldn't let the thought of one measly ghost scare her off like a child. She would bravely face whatever it was that lurked in the basement courageously.

She boldly descended into the basement.

Before she could get a view of her surroundings she was startled by a cry of pure fury. She stared in shock as a wild creature – a human being gone mad – roared hysterically at her. Her heat pounded in her chest as Madeline Fenton ran at her with an axe in her hand, intent on killing the well-meaning psychiatrist.

* * *

**Yeah, it looks really short because it's all paragraphs and stuff, but it was 2,127 words without my little comments included. I think I just like the look of my own writing :) I am guessing that Steph returned her little sticky thing to her mother, so I'll be on my own for a week and a bit :'( Such a shame. I just hope there are no emotional chapters coming up... (checks plan) nope, nothing that I shouldn't be able to deal with by myself. Oh damn I promised someone I'd continue reading the Vampire Armand tonight. I need to finish it so I can move onto Silence of the Lambs. And I need to research Armageddon so that I can write a speech on it without even watching it :) Tricky. Haha. Now my back is hurting. I don't know how long this story is so far... I think I'll check... it's 32 pages. That's pretty good, especially since this is chapter 6 :) Okay, well, I'm hoping that you guys will stop being so SLACK and review me (glares at all of you) I was disappointed in your response to the last chapter. You're just glad I turned my computer off last night - I came so close to telling you guys that this story was going to be discontinued because I just couldn't be bothered. And I had a semi writer's block. But then I decided to keep going. So, yeah. I'm putting off a lot of things to deliver these chapters into your hands. Show me respect, people! I'm asking for gratitude! I'm asking for reviews. Haha. Please?**

**REVIEW!!! **

**(glare) I will murder you if you do not hit that review button.... DUN DUN DUN!**

**Love from the childdddddddd.  
**


	8. Sessions

**Hi guys! Sorry this chapter wasn't up earlier. I just had such a busy week and it took FOREVER for me to write the next chapter of Vortex of Deception, but I wrote this chapter in the last hour. It was pretty good. I just sat down and typed away. It was a really easy chapter to write. Yeah, I'm spending a lot of time on their grief and I'm sorry if that bores you but I really don't want to rush this story :( If you have a problem with my 'dragging things out' please do tell me. I hate boring people. But I hate skipping all the details. So at the moment I'm about... 5 chapters behind where I should be, haha. Okay, and I'm just letting you know, I realised I'd numbered the last two chapters wrong so i had to change them a tiny bit and then repost them. And I apologise for all of my mistakes in my chapters... heh, I was reading through a paragraph and one of the sentences made me cringe, so I got rid of it. But I still haven't learnt to read through and edit my writing. One day I will learn, though. I just... don't have time, haha. Anyway, I'm in a hurry to post this. I'm hoping if I can start on VoD tonight, I can have the next chapter posted tomorrow :) I have another busy week, so I might not update for a few days. Once again, apologies! But here you are, Chapter EIGHT.**

**

* * *

Changing Their Fate**

**Chapter Eight**

**Sessions**

* * *

Diana screamed in horror as she stared at the menace that was Maddie Fenton. In her two pale, white hands she gripped a silver, metal axe. Her violet eyes were small, beady and unfocused and sweat dripped from her forehead as though the room was on fire. Her hair stuck out in all different directions as though it had never been brushed. Her teal hazmat suit was covering in dirt and grime and her gloves had been tossed on the floor behind her. They looked as though they had been shredded.

Her instincts took control of her body as Maddie swung the axe towards her head. Before the insane mother was about to lop it off, Diana ducked out of the way. She had never studied any physical activities – she had always been the intellectual one in her family. She hated sports. She knew that she needed to find a way to stop Madeline Fenton before she was killed. She knew that this plan had to involve barely any physical activity on her behalf. Diana had one advantage, at least – she knew that grief over her son's death was causing Maddie's insanity.

"Maddie," She crooned as she moved towards the steps that lead back into the main part of the house. If all else failed, at least she would have an escape route. "Maddie, I've come to help you." She had to remain calm and collected despite the fact that she was about to be killed by a client of hers.

Maddie roared hysterically as she aimed for Diana's stomach. She swung her axe just as the psychiatrist moved away from the blow – but she was not fast enough. Maddie grinned triumphantly as a crimson red stain appeared on Diana's sleeve. It wasn't a deep or serious wound yet Diana found herself drawing in her breath in pain. She cursed the ghost hunting house wife as she began to back up the steps. But she wouldn't give up yet.

"I know you are in pain," she gasped as the axe sliced into the flesh of her stomach. "I want to help you."

Maddie was oblivious to her pleas, though. Her eyes were glazed over as she drove Diana into a corner of the cold, unfriendly basement. She had scattered beloved ghost hunting inventions and had vandalised the room itself. The hands that clutched at the deadly axe were shaking yet Maddie continued to advance on the determined psychiatrist.

Diana felt tears well up in her hazel eyes as her knees grew weak and wobbly. She fell to the ground and placed her hands upon her russet curls in fear. She closed her eyes as Maddie began to swing the axe once again and took a deep breath. As a last ditch effort she parted her lips and cried out desperately to Maddie. "Danny wouldn't want this!"

There was a clatter nearby. Diana flinched before realising that she had not yet been struck by Daniel Fenton's mother. She slowly opened her eyes and saw that Madeline Fenton was also on the floor. Her legs were drawn up to her body – she was hugging them – and her face was buried in her knees. Her body was shaking as she cried grievingly into her teal hazmat suit.

Diana sniffed and crawled over to the despairing mother and put a comforting arm around her shoulder.

* * *

Mr Lancer dabbed at his eyes with his soggy cherry handkerchief as he remembered the student he had never appreciated. Daniel Fenton. He hadn't been the best of students – he was always skipping school, he was clumsy and was forever in trouble – yet he had been one of Lancer's favourites. It wasn't evident to those on the outside because Lancer had ensured that his feelings towards his students were hidden from those around so as to make everyone feel as though they were being treated fairly. But Daniel was someone who was hard to hate.

And the fact that Daniel was half ghost made everything a whole lot harder. Mr Lancer had on numerous occasions punished Daniel for things that must have been ghost related. Daniel Fenton had courageously saved the world on a day to day basis and Mr Lancer had rewarded him for his efforts by seating him in detention. The child had been trying his hardest, of that Lancer was certain.

"Mr Lancer, I understand that you taught Daniel Fenton quite a bit." The psychologist that had been sent to speak to him stated analytically.

His name was Allan Roberts and he was a middle aged man who had been studying psychology for twenty years. He had treated many clients – many of whom had suffered due to the terrible death of a loved one – but never had he had a case such as this. He had told Lancer himself that this was a challenge even for him. To have a town so affected by one teenaged boy – who was now dead – was quite unusual in itself. For that boy to be half ghost was completely unheard of.

"Yes," Lancer admitted in a soft whisper, willing the pain to go away. He wasn't usually an emotional person. "I taught so many… so many of his classes."

"And how did you feel about Daniel? Did he ever make you angry, or was he a fairly well-behaved student?" Allan was speaking smoothly and his voice was crisp in the silence. He questioned Lancer kindly, gently pushing for the older man to communicate with him.

Lancer stared into the distance as he answered this question. "I loved him," he realised softly. "I wasn't in love with him; it was only the sort of love you get between friends, or something. But he didn't know. He didn't know…"

* * *

"I'm a horrible mother."

Diana had finally gotten Maddie to speak. They had moved from the basement – Maddie had claimed that it haunted her and brought out her inner demons – and were now sitting upon Maddie's bed. The reason that the ghost hunter had been wielding the axe in the basement was because she had originally gone downstairs to destroy all of her ghost hunting equipment. She had reasoned with herself that it had caused so much harm already and would continue to destroy people's lives if she didn't get rid of it. She had been very emotional when an unsuspecting Diana entered the room.

"I'm sure your son didn't think that," Diana reassured the other women kindly. She was now sitting apart from Maddie and had a notebook that she could scribble her observations in. She was careful not to stare hard at the heartbroken mother – she didn't want her to feel as though she were under pressure to speak or anything.

"Oh, he did," Maddie whispered. "I was so horrible. I tried to _kill _him. But…" she sobbed as she smiled bitterly, a solitary tear making its way down her cheek. "I guess someone beat me to it."

"You didn't know," Diana couldn't allow her patient to fall into a pit of despair. "None of us did. I'm sure that red-clad hunter didn't know, either. But Danny would have known that you loved him. He wouldn't have blamed you for being unaware of these unusual circumstances."

Maddie narrowed her eyes angrily. Something that had been said had infuriated her. "You," she spat as she raised her hateful eyes towards the psychiatrist. "You speak of Danny as though you knew him. You didn't. You're just doing your job."

"It's true; I didn't know your son." Diana sounded resigned as she rubbed her aching temples. "But I'm trying to help you. I hate to see someone in so much pain. I don't want you to be my patient; I want you to be my friend. I can see that you are having a hard time dealing with your loss, and I don't blame you for it – he was your son. You loved him dearly. If I, an outsider, am able to see that, then I'm sure that Danny knew too."

"Maybe," Maddie sniffed. "I sure hope so. Oh, I loved him so much… my beautiful boy. He was my baby, my little angel despite how far away he grew. I watched him grow up with so much love in my heart… I just hope he knew that."

"I know he did."

Maddie looked down at her stubby fingernails in disgust. She had gnawed at them earlier and now they were shredded and ruined. She no longer had a pair of gloves to wear with her hazmat suit, but that didn't worry her too much – she wasn't going to continue ghost hunting. Not after all of this. She would become a normal mother. She would devote all of her time and attention to her only daughter – Jasmine. She would make sure that her daughter knew how her mother felt about her.

"I have this feeling inside me," Maddie began slowly as she examined her long, delicate fingers absently. "I can feel it growing stronger and stronger. It's like… murderous rage. I'm scared."

"Do you know what this rage could possibly be directed towards? Like, what is causing you to feel this way?" Diana questioned. It was usual for someone dealing with the death of a loved one to feel this way. And usually, there was a cause for this feeling.

Maddie looked up and stared into Diana's hazelnut eyes. "Yes." She stated simply, before she decided to continue. "I just… I feel like I want to… to _kill_ that ghost hunter…. She took my son from me. I'm scared that if I ever get my hands on her, I will take her life from her…"

* * *

A psychologist had been sent around to speak to Valerie as well. It was still unknown that Valerie was in fact the killer of one of her best friends. She had locked herself up in her bedroom where she was left alone with her traitorous thoughts. She was in the process of trying to block all of them out when there was a knock at her door. Like all of her father's other attempts to gain access to her room, this one was not going to succeed. Many times he had knocked upon her door, only to receive no answer.

Only this time it seemed that he was more persistent. She was just glad that she had a lock on her bedroom door – he was continuously knocking and calling out for her to open up. It seemed that he was really worried about her now. Earlier he had just been content to let her have her space, but not anymore. Perhaps, since he hadn't heard a sound out of her for such a long time, he thought she might have done something drastic. Perhaps he thought that she had committed suicide.

_And why don't I?_ She asked herself miserably. Sure, she had told herself that she owed it to the person she had murdered to attend his funeral, but surely he'd forgive her? It wasn't her fault; she hadn't known about his double life. Surely he wouldn't blame her for such a mistake. She didn't deserve to go through such torture.

_Who am I kidding? _She was now bitter. _I deserve all that comes my way. I should have seen the truth – it was so damn obvious. Danny Fenton was Danny Phantom. He'd practically told everyone his secret, and yet no one had guessed the truth. And I was one of his closest friends. Yet I still murdered him._

All thoughts of suicide were thrown from her mind as she heard the sound of a drill on the other side of her door. Her father was probably trying to pull her door down. She knew then that there was no way that she could keep him from gaining access to her bedroom. She couldn't possibly make contact with other human beings – she was dangerous. She'd already killed one person today; who knew how many other's she'd kill before the sun set?

The door fell into her bedroom. She felt a growl begin at the back of her throat as she grabbed the closest thing to her – her lamp – and hurled it towards the doorway. She cringed as she watched an unfamiliar young man walk directly into the path of her beloved metal and glass lamp.

* * *

**Yeah I was trying to think of something heavy to throw at him. A lamp was all that I could think of. It isn't that heavy but when it makes impact, it should hurt. I hope it does. Mmm, Iced coffee is NICEE... I have the biggest craving for... dun dun dun... soy sauce :D Like, soy sauce by itself, but also soy sauce in some sort of food... but yeah, soy sauce all around! I tasted this amazing soy sauce yesterday, it was so yum yum. I had like, spoonfuls of it... I can't help it. I wanted soy sauce. Man, I still want soy sauce. But I'm telling myself I can't have soy sauce. I have to finish the curry I made last night... But I HATE tomatoes!!! :'( Okay. So, I'm not lost at this point and I know exactly what I'm doing, but some suggestions would be nice! I want to know how everyone else wants the story to go! I want to know what direction it should head in. I've changed my mind a million times about this story, and at the moment I am kind of happy with what i am doing but at the same time it is just killing me. I think I shall update you on the Danny situation in the next chapter. Maybe. But anyway, I'm going to go eat and have iced coffee now...**

**BYE!  
**

**REVIEW, please my pretties? **

**Love from KIrrrrssssttyyyyynnnnnnn!  
**


	9. Confessions

**Hi guys! Apologies for the lack of updates, i just absolutely could not be bothered. And right at this very moment I am in pure agony so I hope that you appreciate the fact that I felt guilty for not putting a chapter up earlier. I have to work tomorrow, but I should have chapter ten up tomorrow night if not the next morning. BUT I just got a tonne of homework for most of my subjects and so... yeah, less time to write unfortunately. I STILL haven't finished watching armageddon. But I don't have to finish watching it until next friday so it doesn't matter all that much at the moment. I will watch it on Sunday. If I can be bothered. Otherwise stuff it I'll go on the internet and research it. Ahh, I'm so tired. But I'm going to keep this short and tell you to READ ON!  


* * *

Changing Their Fate**

**Chapter Nine**

**Confessions**

* * *

Paulina wore no make-up at all; an unusual occurrence when it came to the Hispanic princess. Her hair stood unbrushed and indecent, strands sticking out in abnormal directions. The clothes she wore were completely unmatched and not at all like her usual everyday wear. Her legs were covered by navy blue baggy trousers that had a few mismatched patches sewn into them and over her upper body she wore a dirty yellow jumper. If anyone who knew her – apart from her parents, of course – were to see her in such an appalling sight, she would surely die. And there was no doubt about the other person's reaction; they would definitely be horrified by the mess that was Paulina.

Tissues were scattered all over her bright pink bedroom floor, each one soggy with her tears and her snot. Each and every tissue held evidence of the grief that she found herself in. Her room was a mess but she couldn't bring herself to care about it. She was like an endless pit of despair; no matter how hard she might try she couldn't stop the tears from flowing down her cheeks. She had once been called shallow by the one and only Sam Manson, but Paulina knew that that wasn't true. She had proof of the depth of her feelings. After all, she hadn't even _liked_ Danny Fenton.

It wasn't because Danny Fenton was actually the major ghost hottie, Danny Phantom, that Paulina wept. Well, not _entirely. _She hadn't been close to either of the two but had felt as if she were _destined _to be the lover of a ghost. It was written in all of her horoscopes; she knew that Danny Phantom was to be her husband. Well, he _was_. Now the possibility of the two of them becoming one had been vanished from her thoughts – Danny Phantom was truly dead. He had been killed in his afterlife.

But no, that wasn't why she was crying. She may have seemed an unbreakable, flawless snob to those who couldn't see past her beauty but she knew that this interpretation was wrong. She, like any girl her age, had doubts and had occasional problems. Hell, she'd even gotten depressed once. She was completely normal and felt that her life was terrible. No one on the outside could see the pain that she suffered; the pain that was eating her alive.

The reason that she was crying was because now that Danny Fenton was gone, she had a major problem on her hands. The only thing that that freak had been useful for was completing errands that she herself did not want to do. Occasionally that included doing her homework for her and sometimes even cleaning out her tiny, cluttered locker. After all, she had to consider all the possibilities; she could mar her flawless skin and her perfectly manicured fingernails. Now she would have to be put through all the stress of trying to find a replacement worshipper to take over Danny's duties. Her life was truly disastrous.

It was more tragic than it seemed. Due to the fact that Danny Phantom was the one who had been killed things were a lot more serious than they seemed. If she had known the truth about Danny Fenton she would have used this news to her advantage. After all, everyone knew that Danny had a major crush on her – after all, who didn't? She would have been able to string the hormonal teenager along until he invited her over to his house. Then she would use some sort of Fenton ghost hunting device to remove his ghost half from his human – surely his parents would have created some invention that did that – and then she would forever be united with Phantom. They would live happily ever after without the _human _interfering.

But unfortunately Danny Fenton had kept it all a secret. She couldn't understand why he hadn't told her – she was the most popular girl in school. Guys did anything that they could just to get her eyes to flick over their bodies for a _second. _Danny should have known that telling her that he was Danny Phantom would receive more than just a glance. He should have taken advantage of that situation. But now that he was gone, there was no way that anything like that could ever happen. Not even in Paulina's afterlife; she'd be a frail old lady by that time and Danny had passed on further than the stage of afterlife. He was truly dead.

Oh her life was terrible.

* * *

Tucker's tears had dried up.

Unfortunately, the pain still lingered as strong and as awful as ever. It was like a shadow that had been cast over him; it made him feel so cold and long for the sunlight. Tucker knew that this shadow would never leave his side – it was forever his faithful companion. It was true that he didn't want to forget about his best friend but this wasn't exactly how he wanted to remember Danny. He wanted to remember the best times that they shared. He wanted to remember the not-so-distant times when he was truly happy.

"Tell me about Danny,"

The psychiatrist had been instructing him to do as such for the past half an hour. It wasn't as though Tucker was ignoring her or anything – he just couldn't concentrate. Whenever he thought of Danny all the bad times seemed to have a habit of popping up. All the sad times made themselves known. The subject of his best friend's death was toying with his emotions. He was slightly annoyed due to the fact that the psychiatrist had been sent to him so soon.

After all, Danny had only just died. And when normally teenagers die, they don't speak to psychiatrists and psychologists only a few hours after they discover the tragic news. Just because Danny had been discovered to also have been half ghost, everyone seemed to be treating him differently. Like he was special, or something. It was true that he was, but it was angering Tucker. Sure he was half ghost, but he was a regular teenaged boy as well. Why couldn't anyone else see that?

"Are you okay?"

Of course he wasn't. His best friend had just _died. _What sort of question was that? _Stupid psychiatrist should know better. I mean come on. They're meant to be experts. _

"Danny…" he began slowly, deciding that it might be better if he got all of his hurt out of him. After all, people were always mentioning how good it felt to let everything loose and to not keep it all bottled inside. "He was the best friend I could have ever had."

"Really? Tell me what Danny was like so that I can experience some of your feelings. Come on, let it _all _out. Express your emotions." The psychiatrist was about fifty years old with slightly greying chestnut hair that was tied tightly back into a bun. Her eyes were a dull shade of grey and she wore a pair of black rimmed spectacles to help her to see the piece of paper that she was jotting notes upon.

Tucker wasn't surprised that he was having trouble focusing his attention on her; she was just such a boring, indifferent old lady. There was nothing at all interesting about her. Her name was _Sue_. "Danny was… he was normal. No matter what everyone may say or think about him, he was a normal kid. He liked normal things and wasn't at all strange – apart from the part where he was half ghost – and he was just… average. It angers me so much when all these people are all making this big deal about his… his… being gone just because he was also a ghost."

"Continue, please? So, you knew that Danny was half ghost?" Her voice reminded him of nails streaking down a chalkboard.

"Yeah. Both Sam and I were the first ones to find out. We were there when it happened. We stood by him throughout the months after the transformation and were always there when he needed some support. Eventually his sister found out the truth as well. But he never told his parents or teachers or anyone else; Sam and I were always covering him whenever he had to skip class to fight off a ghost. And he always had such good intensions."

"Sam is his other best friend? A girl or a boy?"

Tucker narrowed his eyes as he thought of Sam. She didn't deserve to be called his best friend. Not after the way she'd ripped his heart out and caused his death. Tucker would never forgive the Goth. "Well, she was his best friend. Right before she ripped his heart out and squashed it with her massive combat boots. She was the one who pulled down all of his well-constructed defences and left him a miserable shell that was shot off of a building."

This last sentence grabbed the psychiatrist's attention. She raised her eyes to inspect his facial expression as she put her pen down on the clipboard. "So you're telling me that this Sam girl is the hunter clad in red that shot Danny Phantom?"

"No!" Tucker assured her in a rush. Although he hated Sam for what she had caused, he did not want her accused as the red hunter. He wouldn't ever do something so terrible to someone else. She obviously didn't feel the same. "I'm just saying that Danny had this thing for Sam, and she broke his heart. Sam came to me and admitted it herself. She didn't even seem particularly upset or anything."

"What was your reaction to her confession?" Her voice had returned to the same monotone pitch. It was something that she must've been trained to do.

Tucker shrugged his shoulders and looked to the kitchen clock absently. He watched as the long hand slowly ticked towards the five, signalling that the session was over in five minutes. When the psychiatrist had arrived his parents had dragged him from his room and seated him at the kitchen table so that they could sit in the adjoining room to eavesdrop.

"I tried to kill her."

She hastily scribbled this down, her expression not changing one bit. Nothing about her revealed what was running through her mind. Apart from the small slip-up earlier, Sue hadn't shown any signs of life. Other than breathing and talking, that is. She had sat there and stared expressionlessly at him, causing him to feel uncomfortable, for almost an hour. He was fairly certain that psychiatrists weren't supposed to cause their patients discomfort.

"How did you try to kill her?"

Tucker could feel tears clouding his eyes as he answered her question. "I strangled her." He brought his hands up to his face and began to cry in anguish.

* * *

Vlad smiled grimly to himself as he walked down the empty corridors to his master bedroom suite. His boots clacked upon the hard tiled floor irritatingly, causing his eyebrows to set themselves into a frown. Despite the chilly air around him Vlad didn't allow himself to shiver; it would prove him inferior to the elements around him. And that was not true.

_Daniel…_

He grinned mischievously as he thought of the bewildered teenager who was now tucked into one of Vlad's best beds. They had spoken for approximately two hours of both relevant and irrelevant matters before Vlad had insisted upon retiring to his bedroom. He had learnt many things during this extremely fortunate evening – things that would prove useful in the near future. He had a plan to make all of his greatest wishes come true.

Vlad unlocked his bedroom door before entering the dark, cold room. He switched on the overhead light before flopping himself onto his king sized bed. He was sheerly exhausted from the trialling afternoon. Every part of his plan was destined to be. It wasn't at all complicated but would take close to a month to fulfil his task – to take over the world. All he needed to do was to earn Danny's trust. And it would be simple to do so.

Vlad closed his eyes as he let out a breath of satisfaction. Everything was going to work out for him; he just knew it. After all, he had everyone in the perfect position. He would make sure that there was no way his pawns would be changing their fate. Not now, not ever.

Vlad cackled to himself.

* * *

**Yeah, the Paulina thing was meant to be shallow and such. And I couldn't come up with any names at the time so I just did sue. Dunno why. I wasn't planning on putting Paulina into this story but I decided hey, I can fill up a bit with that and I could do something with it. So there will be one more chapter of these random things before I start to advance into my next part. I won't entirely drop the sorrow thing or anything because there's so much that needs to happen, and people aren't going to just move on or anything, and he only JUST died a few hours ago even though it was actually 8 chapters ago. SO yeah. But it will start to speed up a little bit, either after the next chapter or after the one after the next. Well, so sleepy, I think I might watch TV before writing more of Vortex of Deception. **

**Ta my freakazoids :):):)**

**REVIEW!!!!!  
**


	10. Authors Note

**Okay. No this is not a chapter. No I have not updated. But here's my message:**

**I'm not writing these stories anymore. I've completely deleted them from my computer and my mind. I'm not going to go into a whole story about why I'm not writing them anymore because I'm not going to share my personal life with a bunch of strangers. I'm not writing these stories anymore because I'm not. I don't care how much of an "inconvenience" it might be for some of you, or whatever, I don't care. I wouldn't have bothered to put this up but I'm sick of people bothering me.**

**So here answers your questions.**

**No, I'm not going to update this story.**

**No, I'm not going to update any of my other stories.**

**No, I'm not planning on writing more stories.**

**And no, I don't care what you think of this.**

**So there you have it.**


	11. Yes I'm a liar not very important

**OKay! I totally just went a reread a few of my stories, this being one of them, and felt such a longing for writing these again that I have decided I shall write again. And yes I have gone through the phase of "I want to write again!" about five times this year but I'm actually going to make an effort to do it... at the end of this week. Four days and I will plan to write again.**

OKAY.

So I know a lot of the people who were reading this story are long gone by now, and those who see this probably will ignore it. But I don't really write for the readers, I write for myself (selfish, I know). And I haven't been in touch with fanfiction for so long, the site has changed in so many ways and no doubt every single idea imaginable has been done five times over. But I don't care. This is my story and I will do what i will with it, even if people hate me or hate it.

**And I do apologise for being so rude in my final notice, haha, I was honestly going through a very rough stage as my dad had just died and I needed some time alone. But now I am a much happier person and I have returned to the world of writing, although my macbook makes it incredibly difficult as it dies on a very regular basis. **

**So on with what I actually came on here to do.**

**My plan of attack is this:**

**1. I shall go through all the stories I have written so far and read them, one by one, to determine which I wish to rewrite/continue.**

**2. I will put this and another story to the top of my priority list. I have forgotten entirely where this story was going to go (I can't believe that in eight chapters it actually went no where at all.)**

**3. Once I have planned out this story a bit, I will continue it. At the same time, I will edit the first few chapters and spruce them up a bit (I hope, haven't written in a while so I'm a tad bit rusty, oops)**

**4. Finally, I will repost this story! Nice and fresh. Now I will have THREE versions of this story. And this time, I will try my hardest to finish this story!**

**Okay, so now that thats decided, I must get back to my current task... my painting. Damn I need to finish that. But anyway, this note is more for me than for anyone who is possibly reading my stories (yes yes I know I'm selfish) because otherwise I won't actually do anything about it if I just write it somewhere random... Um. **

**SO. Anyone interested (I really highly doubt it, but that doesn't matter... As I said this is merely for me), watch this space... Something shall develop in the next few weeks...**

**Thats all I have to say...**


End file.
